un lourd passé pour un nouvel avenir
by ptidiable
Summary: cette histoire s'appuis sur la relation qu'aurait eu Cuddy et House il y a 20ans et sur les conséquences qu'elle aurait pu avoir...
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour, voici ma toute première histoire sur House, tout du moins.**_

_**Cette histoire, se situe au début de la saison 6, au retour de House de Mayfield.**_

_**J'espère que ça vous plaira n'hésité pas à me le faire savoir.**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

_C'était un après-midi comme tous les autres pour l'hôpital Princeton Plainsboro, enfin un après-midi comme tous les autres depuis le départ de House en cure de désintoxication._

_Le docteur Lisa Cuddy était assise à son bureau, la tête ailleurs, fixant une photographie. Un bruit l'a sortie de ses pensées, son téléphone, de façon quasi automatique elle prit l'appel._

Cuddy: Lisa Cuddy!

Wilson: c'est James, je voulais vous signaler que House sort de Mayfield cet après-midi, je vais donc aller le chercher.

Cuddy: très bien, il compte reprendre le travail quand? _un peu anxieuse et excitée à la fois de le revoir. _

Wilson: j'imagine qu'il reviendra pas tout de suite, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il récupère son droit d'exercer en sortant, il devra sûrement faire ses preuves.

Cuddy: oui c'est vrai, j'avais oublié ce petit détail!_ triste se rappelant la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. _

Wilson: je vais vous laisser, je dois récupérer House dans une heure.

Cuddy: ok, au revoir Wilson!

Wilson: à plus tard Cuddy.

_Cuddy reprit la photographie entre ses mains et replongea dans ses songes, immédiatement après avoir raccroché, une pensée traversa alors son esprit: _« House rentre aujourd'hui ».

_Le chemin jusqu'à Mayfield fut assez rapide pour Wilson, il ne s'attarda d'ailleurs pas là bas car House l'attendait déjà dehors._

Wilson: ça va?

House: oui! On y va.

_Sans un mot de plus, les deux hommes montèrent en voiture direction Princeton. Après quelques minutes de route, Wilson rappela à House qu'il allait venir vivre chez lui quelques temps, House ne répondit rien._

_Le silence devenant pesant, Wilson décida de partir sur un autre sujet de conversation, mais House ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler._

House: je dois aller récupérer des affaires chez moi?_ entre la question et l'affirmation_

Wilson: non pas besoin, j'y suis passé! Comme ça on rentre directement!

House: ok!

_House retournant dans son mutisme Wilson décida d'intervenir._

Wilson: tu comptes reprendre quand le travail?

House: tu es si pressé que ça?

Wilson: non c'est Cuddy qui m'a demandé, mais c'est vrai que maintenant que tu vas mieux, c'est l'occasion d'aller défendre ton droit d'exercer!

House: je me sens pas prêt à retourner au Princeton pour le moment, et d'après mon psy je doit prendre mon temps.

Wilson: il a sûrement raison! _sceptique_

House: comment va Cuddy?

Wilson: euh… _surpris_ Bien! Elle va bien.

_Sans, s'en rendre compte, ils venaient d'arriver chez Wilson. Ils montèrent les quelques marches les séparant de l'appartement et entrèrent._

Wilson: bienvenu à la maison House!

House: ouais!

_House prit directement le chemin de la chambre qu'il savait être la sienne, pour les prochains mois à venir, sans rien ajouter pour son ami._

_À des milliers de kilomètres de Princeton, une jeune femme préparait ses affaires afin d'entamer un voyage, qui pourrait bien lui apporter toutes les réponses aux questions, qui font de sa vie un vrai mystère._

Homme: tu as bien tout ce qu'il te faut? _inquiet et avec un regard paternel_

Jeune fille: ne t'inquiète pas! Je vais avoir toutes les réponses à mes questions et tout ira bien!

Homme: je l'espère pour toi! Tu sais qu'on sera toujours là pour toi, _désignant la femme dans son dos,_ en tout cas on sera là quand tu reviendras!

Jeune fille: je sais bien! Je dois partir maintenant.

_Elle embrassa l'homme et la femme qui avaient toujours veillé sur elle jusqu'à présent, et qui la soutenaient dans sa quête de réponse._

_Quelques jours après son retour à Princeton, House commençait à sérieusement s'ennuyer, il prit donc le chemin de l'hôpital, pensant ainsi pourvoir embêter un peu ses collègues._

_Arrivé au Princeton Plainsboro, House prit l'ascenseur direction le service de diagnostique._

House: papa est de retour!_ dit-il d'une façon théâtrale en rentrant dans son bureau_

Forman: vous êtes de retour House!_ surpris de ne pas avoir été mis au courant par Cuddy_

House: on a peur pour sa promotion Forman!_ ayant saisi tout de suite ce qui mettait Forman mal à l'aise _me voilà revenu 5 ans en arrière! _constatant que Taub et 13 avait laissés place à Chase et Cameron._

Chase: il est légitime que Forman se sente menacé vu que vous êtes de retour!

House: et bien non je ne suis pas de retour, je suis juste venu voir quelle catastrophe vous faisiez durant mon absence!

Cameron: je dirais qu'on sauve des vie!

House: et vous virez mes collaborateurs!_ se tournant vers Forman._

Forman: Taub a démissionné car vous n'étiez pu là, et j'ai viré numéro 13!

House: coup dur pour votre couple! Bon et bien puisque tout se passe bien sans papa, je vais aller voir maman! Pas de bêtise avec les patients, les enfants! Papa n'est pas là pour vous sauvez la mise. _Sortant du bureau_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sweetydu972 et CoolMhouse : je prends note de vos remarques, mais pour cette histoire, rien ne changera sur la forme et le style car j'ai fini de l'écrire avant de reprendre les cours et la je n'ai pas le temps, de reprendre tout le style d'écriture.**

**Vos conseils me serviront la prochaine fois.**

**Merci en tout cas.**

**Et voila la suite, bonne lecture:**

_Une fois House hors du bureau Forman prit appui sur une chaise pendant que Chase et Cameron rigolaient._

Forman: je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle! _agacé_

Chase: ta tête quand tu as vu House! _continuant à rire_

Cameron: et ta peur de perdre ton poste, mais bon faut pas se voiler la face si House revient Cuddy lui rendra le poste!

Forman: on verra bien! Pour le moment bilan sanguin du patient.

_Cameron et Chase partirent vers la chambre du patient, en sachant pertinemment que quand House reviendrait Forman sera la risée de celui-ci._

_De son côté House venait d'arriver dans le Hall de l'hôpital, il réunit son courage et alla dans le bureau de la doyenne, en entrant comme à son habitude sans crier gare._

House: bonjour maman! je viens prendre des nouvelles des…_ il se coupa net dans son élan lorsqu'il remarqua que la doyenne n'était pas seule et qu'en plus de cela, la personne était très proche même trop proche d'elle, _Lucas! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?_ n'arrivant pas à assimiler ce qu'il voyait._

Lucas: je suis venu rendre visite à ma petite amie! _Cuddy baissa le regard immédiatement après la révélation de ce dernier._

House: je vais donc vous laisser.

_Sans attendre la moindre réponse House sortit du bureau aussi vite qu'il y était entré et partit se réfugier dans le bureau de son ami._

Wilson: House comme tu peux le constater je suis avec un patient!_ voyant celui-ci entrer et prendre place sur le canapé._

House: ah oui! Et bien monsieur je suis désolé mais votre mal être provient bien d'une tumeur, vous avez donc un cancer et la chimio thérapie est le seul traitement qu'on peut vous proposer pour vivre plus longtemps! _très énervé_

Wilson: House!_ haussant le ton_

House: Quoi? _coléreux_

Wilson: Monsieur Peterson veuillez excuser le docteur House, il a quelques problèmes en ce moment, je reviens immédiatement._ il désigna la porte à House_

_Une fois dans le couloir:_

Wilson: je peux savoir ce qui t'arrive? Pourquoi as-tu fait irruption dans mon bureau et dit tout ça à mon patient?

House: tu savais que Cuddy et Lucas étaient ensemble?_ quelque peu dérouté et dégoûté_

Wilson: c'est donc ça!

House: pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit?

Wilson: ce n'était pas à moi de t'en informer!

_House en avait assez entendu, il décida donc de partir (__**ou de fuir).**_

Wilson: où vas-tu? _inquiet_

House: je rentre!_ agacé_

_Il prit le chemin de l'appartement de Wilson. _« pourquoi Cuddy? J'ai pourtant fait cette cure pour toi! Alors pourquoi lui » _songea le diagnosticien._

_House ne retourna pas à l'hôpital, après le jour de la révélation, il avait décidé de ne pas y retourner jusqu'à ce qu'il ait le droit exercer, et que donc sa présence serait justifiée professionnellement._

_Voila maintenant deux semaines, que House avait appris la nouvelle sur la vie amoureuse de Cuddy et ce jour il devait passer devant la commission de médecine afin de débattre de son aptitude à exercer la médecine._

…: docteur House?

House: oui, c'est moi!

Président de la commission: suite au rapport de votre psychologue et aux rapports médicaux présents dans votre dossier, nous avons décidé à l'unanimité de vous accordez le droit d'exercer…

House: vous m'en voyez ravi! _commençant à se lever_

Président de la commission: docteur House! Votre comportement passé est loin d'être anodin, c'est pour cela qu'on a décidé de vous accorder le droit d'exercer sous la supervision de votre supérieur qui devra valider votre capacité à exercer de nouveau la médecine!

House: vous êtes en train de me dire, que je vais être mis à l'épreuve, je vais devoir rendre des comptes et demander des permissions!

Président de la commission: c'est ça ou vous renoncez à la médecine docteur House!

House: très bien, je vais donc me plier à cette requête.

_Sans aucune conviction House décida de signer les papiers qu'on lui tendait, Cuddy serait-elle vraiment son superviseur? C'est la question qui trottait dans la tête de House._

_Il quitta la commission de l'ordre des médecins et prit la direction du Princeton Plainsboro pour aller annoncer la nouvelle à Wilson._

_Comme à son habitude, house entra sans prévenir dans le bureau de l'oncologue qui ne manqua pas de sursauter, n'étant plus habitué aux entrées fracassantes de son ami._

_House annonça la nouvelle à Wilson qui était ravi pour son ami et amusé à l'idée qu'il soit dans l'obligation de rendre des comptes, ou même être supervisé par quelqu'un._

_Sans un mot de plus, House prit la direction de la sortie en faisant tout son possible pour ne pas croiser Lisa Cuddy directrice et doyenne de l'école de médecine du Princeton Plainsboro._

« Cuddy superviseur de House, une chose est sûre House retrouvera son intégrité, mais à mon avis Lisa risque de s'en mordre les doigts, House est loin d'être un élève très sage »_ cette pensée provoqua un fou rire incontrôlable à Wilson, lorsqu'il s'imaginait House en position d'élève et Cuddy dans celle du professeur._

_Le lendemain matin, House était réveillé depuis un bon moment lorsqu'il entendit Wilson se préparer._

House: Jimmy tu pars dans combien de temps?

Wilson: déjà debout! _étonné_ je pars dans trente minute pourquoi?

House: pour savoir j'ai combien de temps pour me préparer! Pourquoi d'autre?

_House prit la direction de la salle de bain, laissant un Wilson bouche bée._

_House arriva donc à l'heure au travail, pour la première fois depuis des années._

Wilson: je comprends pas, tu n'arrives jamais à l'heure! Pourquoi maintenant? Et ne me dis pas que c'est parce que tu vis chez moi, je ne te croirais pas!

House: il parait que si je suis un bon élève, je n'aurais pas une certaine personne sur mon dos très longtemps!

Wilson: et bien en tout cas tu l'auras sur le dos très rapidement, elle arrive.

_Cuddy ayant constaté que House était à l'heure pour son premier jour de travail ne put s'empêcher d'aller aux nouvelles._

House: et cet ascenseur ne peut pas arriver plus vite! Ça ils ne l'ont pas amélioré pendant que j'étais pas là! _pestant_

Cuddy: docteur House! _l'interpellant_

House: docteur Cuddy, comment vont Paty et Selma?

Wilson: je crois que je vais vous laisser! _s'éclipsant dans l'ascenseur _

Cuddy: _ignorant les propos de House sur sa poitrine _je suppose que vous avez saisi toutes les conditions de votre retour parmi nous?

House: bien sur maîtresse! J'ai très bien compris, que ma nouvelle mission est de vous satisfaire! Même si quand j'y pense c'était aussi ma mission il y a 20 ans! _prenant un air songeur_ alors à vous de me dire ce qui vous plairait docteur Cuddy! _avec un regard suggestif._

Cuddy: consultation maintenant! _un peu agacée par les sous entendus de House_

_Sans rien ajouter House prit la direction des consultations, il était fier de lui._

« House est bel et bien de retour! »_pensa Cuddy, un léger sourire aux lèvres voyant House s'éloigner._

…: je ne vous dérange pas?

…: pas du tout docteur Cuddy, au contraire! _affichant un sourire_

Cuddy: je voulais vous rappelez qu'aujourd'hui, il y aura des étudiants avec moi pour faire votre bilan._ répondant au sourire de celui-ci _

…: oui, oui il n'y a pas de problème! _souriant toujours à la jolie doctoresse qui avait les joues qui prenaient un léger ton rosé_

Cuddy: à toute suite alors! _touchant la main de ce patient qui à première vue ne la laissait pas indifférente_

_Elle sortit de la chambre et croisa James Wilson._

Cuddy: James, pourriez vous aller me chercher House, il est en consultation, et il doit participer à la présentation des symptômes du patient chambre 112.

Wilson: très bien, je vais vous le chercher!

_Wilson ne tarda pas à arriver en consultation, il décida de se laisser guider par un patient insatisfait._

House: vous pouvez me rappeler ce qui ne va pas?

Patiente: j'ai cette rougeur au niveau du cou, je ne sais pas pourquoi?

House: une rougeur très violette tout de même et ça ne gratte pas, donc on peut éliminer l'allergie. Madame pouvez-vous vous pencher un peu plus sur le cou de votre fille et me dire si cette « rougeur » ne vous rappelle rien dans votre jeunesse? Une petite folie avec votre petit ami!

Mère de la patiente: vous êtes en train d'insinuer quoi docteur?_ haussant le ton_

House: qu'il serait temps de parler de la sexualité avec votre fille avant qu'elle ne compare une grossesse à une gastro, comme elle compare un suçon à une allergie!

Patiente: maman je…

Mère de la patiente: toi ne parle pas, prends tes affaires! On s'en va.

_Elle ouvrit brusquement la porte, se trouvant nez à nez avec l'oncologue._

Wilson: je vois que tu as été très agréable avec cette femme!

House: _sortant_ elle est suffisamment bête pour croire qu'un suçon est une allergie _jetant le dossier_

Wilson: Cuddy veut que tu ailles dans la chambre 112 pour la présentation du patient!

_Il n'en fallut pas plus à House pour s'éloigner des consultations et rejoindre Cuddy._

House: me voilà Maîtresse _pénétrant dans la chambre _je dérange peut être! _voyant Cuddy étrangement penchée sur le patient qui lui avait une main dans le dos du médecin _je devrais peut-être appeler Lucas.

Cuddy: ou peut-être demander aux internes d'entrer eux aussi! _changeant de sujet_

_Elle tendit le dossier du patient à House, qui se mit à le feuilleter._

Cuddy: docteur Kent veuillez nous présenter le patient! _ne détachant pas son regard de House qui semblait chercher quelque chose dans le dossier du patient_

Kent: nous avons à faire à monsieur Vijay Patel, 23ans étudiant, joueur de Cricket et…

House: je vois mieux ce qui plait au docteur Cuddy!_ interrompant l'interne en première année_

Cuddy: docteur House je vous pris de garder vos commentaires pour vous! _rougissant de plus en plus face à un Vijay qui lui souriait_

House: vos désirs sont des ordres Maîtresse, continuez Superman!

Kent: _ne sachant plus quoi dire_ le… le patient s'est présenté avec une insuffisance respiratoire, sans aucun motif apparent, il a ensuite été pris de convulsion pendant sa prise en charge aux urgences _s'arrêtant en entendant le bruit strident du moniteur_

House: et on peut ajouter arrêt cardiaque aux symptômes, charriot de réa!_ sortant la tête hors de la chambre._

_Le docteur Cuddy s'était précipitée pour effectuer un massage cardiaque, lorsque le patient fut sorti d'affaire House annonça à Cuddy que ce patient était à lui._

_Il récupéra les dossiers des internes, celui de Cuddy et se dirigea dans le service de diagnostique. _

House: bonjour les enfants! Papa est de retour avec un nouveau cas! Et il va falloir faire attention c'est le chouchou de Cuddy!

Forman: bienvenu House! _quelque peu anxieux_

_House exposa les faits à tout le monde et les envoya faire des examens complémentaires pour savoir ce qui pouvait bien créer tous ces symptômes chez un jeune sportif de 23ans._

Chase: heureux de vous revoir House! _sortant pour effectuer les examens habituels_

Cameron: vous n'êtes pas très en forme on dirait! Ça va?

House: qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que ça ne va pas?

Cameron: vous nous avez exposé les faits et envoyé faire les examens de routine, pas de différentiel!

House: je voulais sûrement me débarrasser de vous! _partant s'isoler dans son bureau_

_Cameron comprit le message et partit s'occuper du patient._

_Pendant ce temps le docteur Lisa Cuddy était dans son bureau devant l'écran de son ordinateur faisant celle qui travaillait, alors que le comportement de House vis-à-vis de Vijay la troublait, pourquoi l'avoir pris comme cas, qu'a-t-il remarqué qu'elle non! Voila toutes les pensées qui lui traversait l'esprit lorsqu'on l'interrompit._

…: docteur Cuddy?

Cuddy: oui Brenda!

Brenda: une jeune fille demande à vous voir!

Cuddy: c'est pour quoi? Elle a rendez-vous? _surprise ne se rappelant pas avoir de rendez-vous de prévu _

Brenda: non, elle n'a pas de rendez vous! Elle vient pour vous demandez du travail!

Cuddy: c'est assez inhabituel, mais sachant que je n'ai rien à faire, faites la rentrer!

Brenda: très bien! Vous pouvez entrer! _s'adressant à la jeune femme_

_Le jeune femme passa devant Brenda, qui ferma aussitôt la porte derrière elle, laissant ainsi les deux femmes seules._

…: bonjour docteur Cuddy, je me présente, je m'appelle Eve Beauvau, j'aimerai travailler pour vous!

Cuddy: …_ elle ne put prononcer un mot, elle était troublée par ce regard posé sur elle, un regard qui semblait la sonder et qui lui semblait familier._

Eve: docteur Cuddy? Je sais que je n'ai aucune qualification mais je prendrais n'importe quel poste…

Cuddy: _elle ne l'écoutait plus depuis qu'elle l'avait interpellée_ pas de problème, je vais vous donner un poste un peu ingrat mais très important pour moi!

« cool » _se dit Eve le regard fixé sur la brune qui lui faisait face._

Vous allez être mes yeux et mes oreilles auprès du docteur Gregory House, qui est en période probatoire en ce moment. Cela vous convient?

Eve: très bien, c'est parfait. Ça me permettra de parfaire mes connaissances en médecine, avant de me décider sur le suite de mes études!_ elle offrit un sourire à Cuddy_

« ce sourire je l'ai déjà vu, mais où ça? »_ Cuddy était définitivement troublée par cette jeune femme._

**À demain pour le suite.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Croux49: Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, ça fait plaisir.**

**Voila la suite, je posterais sûrement un autre chapitre en fin d'après midi, car mercredi et jeudi je ne poste pas je fini trop tard.**

**Bonne lecture!**

Cuddy: vous pouvez commencer quand? _réfléchissant sur comment annoncer cette nouvelle à House, ça n'allait pas lui plaire et elle le savait._

Eve: je n'ai aucun engagement pour le reste de la journée! Ça ne me pose donc aucun problème de rencontrer le docteur House et son équipe aujourd'hui. _toujours en souriant à Cuddy_

Cuddy: ok! On va donc monter dans le service de diagnostique, et je vous présenterai au docteur House et au reste de son équipe. _offrant son premier sourire à Eve_

_Le docteur Lisa Cuddy se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie de son bureau suivie de Eve, qui paraissait assez enjouée à l'idée de travailler au Princeton Plainsboro. Elles se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur, une fois arrivées dans l'aile dédiée au service de House, elles prirent la direction du bureau de ce dernier._

House: que me vaut l'honneur de voir Paty et Selma dans mon bureau! _se rendant compte que Cuddy n'était pas seule _pardon docteur Cuddy, je pensais que c'était une de mes deux assistantes!

Cuddy: oui bien sur docteur House _lui a_Eve: je croyais que Paty et Selma étaient vos assistantes! _sortant House de sa dressant un petit sourire_ je vous présente votre nouvelle assistante, elle s'appelle Eve! _faisant une moue signifiant à House de ne pas faire de jeu de mot._

House: l'homme revient au travail donc je dois avoir mon Eve!

_À l'évocation de cette phrase, Eve sourit et fixa House ayant très bien compris que c'était un joueur et que Paty et Selma devait avoir un rapport avec Cuddy et sûrement pas à une quelconque assistante._

Cuddy: elle est donc là pour vous superviser, en tout cas pour apporter, ou plutôt pour m'apporter un jugement sur votre comportement, c'est un bon moyen pour moi de mieux vous évaluer. Vous devez comprendre que comme elle ne vous connaît pas, elle sera plus objective que n'importe qui d'autre…

House: stop c'est bon j'accepte, elle a réussi à se vendre seule!_ coupant Cuddy et observant la jeune femme qui s'était enfin mise en avant, cessant de se dissimuler derrière Cuddy_

Cuddy: vous êtes donc d'accord?_ surprise_

House: je viens de vous le dire!_ ne cessant pas de regarder Eve, quelque chose chez elle l'interpellait _

Cuddy: je vous laisse dans ce cas! _donnant un dernier sourire à « l'assemblée »_

House: ok! Mes amitiés à Paty et Selma! _jetant un dernier coup d'œil à Lisa qui accentua son déhanché en sentant le regard de House sur elle._

« à quoi tu joues Lisa tu n'es pas disponible! »_pensa Cuddy._

_contemplation_

House: touché! Vous êtes perspicace c'est sympa ça! Tiens les boy-scouts sont de retour, je vais vous présenter.

_Eve suivit House dans le salle adjacente, où Cameron, Forman et Chase venaient de s'installer! Elle attira immédiatement le regard des trois individus sur elle._

House: Eve je vous présente Sainte Cameron, le Kangourou _désignant Chase,_ et le grand noir là, il se prend pour le p'tit chef mais c'est un…

…: je m'appelle Eric Forman, lui _montrant Chase_ c'est Robert Chase et elle Alisson Cameron!_ coupant House pour que les présentations se fassent plus rapidement,_ et vous qui êtes vous?

Eve: je m'appelle Eve, je suis la nouvelle assistante du docteur House!

House: elle remplace Cuddy, _devant le regard plein d'incompréhension de son équipe House poursuivit, _elle est là pour garder un œil sur moi!

Chase: Cuddy fait pas confiance à Forman ou quoi? _chuchotant à Cameron _

Cameron: j'en sais rien mais…_ elle cessa de parler et se mit à observer leur nouvelle collègue _

House: bon assez bavasser!_ prenant son marqueur _quels sont les symptômes?

Chase: détresse respiratoire, convulsion et arrêt cardiaque sont les premiers symptômes recensés et apparents! _dicta-t-il sous le regard de Eve_

Cameron: la prise de sang nous a indiqué qu'il avait une anémie, sans cause sous jacente particulière, il a aussi une légère fièvre qu'on n'arrive pas à expliquer!

Forman: on peut ajouter que la détresse respiratoire est due à un râle respiratoire bilatéral!

House: j'espère au moins que vous êtes allé voir aussi le cœur et pas que les poumons, docteur Blackman!

Forman: _ne relevant pas _le cœur est normal!

Chase: comme pour tout le reste il n'y a pas de raison pour qu'il se soit arrêté!

House: beaucoup de question et pas de réponse, _regardant Eve, _ponction lombaire et que ça saute! _tapant dans ses mains_

Cameron: dois-je vous rappeler …

House: non! Mais vous n'avez rien d'autre à proposer, ah et Eve vous accompagne _les interpellant _faut bien qu'elle fasse connaissance et que vous l'harceliez de questions!

_Sans un mot de plus ils disparurent tous les quatre dans les couloirs de l'hôpital._

Chase: sans blague, qui est elle? House n'a pas l'air de la détester alors qu'on aurait pu penser qu'il la haïrait!_ murmurant à l'intention de Forman, tandis que Eve marchait au côté de Cameron, qui ne cessait de l'observer_

Eve: un problème? _s'adressant à Cameron_

Cameron: euh, non aucun, je…

Forman: bon on a pas besoin d'être trois pour un ponction, je vais aux consultations me changer les idées!

_Cameron était plus que ravie que Forman la sauve malgré lui, Forman entra donc dans l'ascenseur croisant un Wilson choqué et troublé par ce qu'il venait de voir._

Cameron: bonjour Wilson. _lui souriant_

Wilson: ….

_Aucun son ne sortit de la bouche de Wilson, qui pressa le pas vers le bureau de son meilleur ami, le docteur Gregory House, laissant Cameron surprise._

Chase: Wilson a vu un fantôme ou quoi? Bon aller Eve, je vais te présenter le patient.

Eve: ok!

_Ils prirent donc le chemin de la chambre de Vijay._

« c'est pas un fantôme qu'il a vu! Mais Eve » _songea Cameron._

Chase: Vijay je vous présente Eve c'est une nouvelle dans l'équipe!

Vijay: bonjour Eve! Est-ce que vous savez ce que j'ai?

Cameron: vous avez une anémie, on aimerait vous faire un ponction lombaire, afin d'avoir un peu plus d'information, ce qui pourrait nous éclairer sur vos problèmes.

Vijay: d'accord!

_Chase expliqua donc toute la procédure à Vijay, et effectua à l'aide de Cameron cette ponction lombaire._

_Pendant ce temps, dans le bureau de House:_

Wilson: House dis moi que tu l'as vu! _faisant éruption dans le bureau_

House: on dit toujours ne pas faire à autrui ce qu'on ne veut pas qu'on nous fasse, tu me rappelles sans cesse de frapper avant d'entrer mais toi? _haussant les sourcils en attente d'une réponse_

Wilson: c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité! Et réponds à ma question!

House: je suppose vu ton regard médusé que tu parles de ma nouvelle assistante, Eve!_ calme et amusé par la réaction de son ami_

Wilson: ta quoi? Attends depuis quand tu t'encombres d'une assistante? _surpris_

House: depuis que ça m'évite de voir Cuddy toute la journée, Eve est la pour me garder à l'œil! Et les autres raisons sont les mêmes qui t'ont conduit dans mon bureau en courant!

Wilson: ce n'est donc pas mon imagination!

House: ça je ne le sais pas je sais juste qu'elle me rappelle quelqu'un à moi aussi, et puis l'avoir avec moi ça me permettra d'en savoir plus sur elle!

Wilson: ok! Et pour le moment tu sais quoi?

House: rien du tout, elle vient d'Europe mais c'est tout!

_Peu satisfait de la réponse de son ami, Wilson quitta le bureau de celui-ci._

_Du côté de l'équipe de House, la ponction était finie, Chase avait amené les filles à la Cafet' espérant en apprendre plus sur Eve._

Chase: donc tu es européenne! Pourquoi avoir quitter le vieux continent pour venir ici? _curieux_

Eve: je pourrais te poser la même question! Pourquoi avoir quitter l'Australie?

Chase: pour le travail!

Eve: moi c'est pour avoir des réponses!

Cameron: des réponses? _intriguée_

Chase: quel genre de réponses!_ de plus en plus curieux_

Forman: qu'est-ce que vous faites là?_ coupant cours à l'interrogatoire _

Chase: on essaie d'apprendre à connaître Eve! En attendant les résultats!

Eve: je vais vous laisser!_ s'éloignant du groupe_

« je me demande bien qu'elles sont les réponses qu'elle veut? Quelles questions se pose-t-elle? »_ pensa Chase._

Cameron: elle est bizarre tout de même! _songeuse_

Chase & Forman: mais non! _se regardant_

_Eve prit la direction du bureau de House, celui-ci était occupé sur internet, lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un entrer dans son Bureau._

House: _relevant la tête _que veux tu Eve? _subjugué par son regard_

_Elle annonça à House qu'elle ne pourrait pas être là le lendemain car elle avait un rendez-vous très important. Celui-ci approuva d'un hochement de la tête et lui demanda tout de même de prévenir Cuddy, Eve sortit donc du bureau pour aller voir Lisa Cuddy._

_Eve passa rapidement dans le bureau de Cuddy qui comme House l'autorisa à ne pas venir le lendemain._

_Sans perdre de temps Eve alla dans le salle de réunion adjacente au bureau de House, où l'équipe faisait déjà son rapport._

Forman: la ponction lombaire ne révèle rien de plus, nous lui avons donner du fer pour l'anémie, mais il a fait une hémorragie minime de la rétine, on a donc arrêté le fer, l'hémorragie devrait donc se résorber seule et il ne devrait pas y avoir de dommage à long terme!

House: donc si je récapitule, on a une râle respiratoire bilatéral, de la fièvre, une anémie, un arrêt cardiaque, des convulsions et maintenant une hémorragie rétinienne! Il nous reste quoi?

Cameron: il nous reste à trouver ce qui provoque tout ça à la fois!

_Ils commencèrent donc un diagnostique différentiel, qui condamna Chase, Cameron et Forman à travailler toute la nuit sur des cultures._

House: bon et bien, pendant que je rentre chez moi pour dormir, vous traitez également le patient pour une CIVD, et demain matin vous me donnerez tous les résultats! _sortant déjà du bureau, évitant ainsi tout refus, ou discussion de l'équipe._

_House se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, une fois dans le hall d'entrée, il alla vers le bureau de Cuddy, arrivé devant la porte, il fit marche arrière et rentra chez Wilson._

« pourquoi fallait-il que ça tombe encore sur moi!»_ pensa House._

_Lorsque Wilson entra dans le salon, House se leva et regagna sa chambre._

« visiblement House est contrarié » _songea Wilson_ « le laisser tranquille est la meilleure solution »

_Au Princeton Plainsboro tard dans la nuit:_

Forman: ce n'est pas une CIVD! House avait tord, j'ai arrêté le traitement _entrant dans le labo_

Cameron: tu crois qu'on devrait le prévenir?

Chase: sûrement pas! Il sera énervé quand on lui répondra que les tests ne sont pas fini!

Forman: Chase a raison! On doit trouver ce qu'à le patient c'est notre priorité!

Chase: comment sais tu que ce n'est pas une CIVD?_ curieux_

Forman: déficience rénale, ça ne peut pas ni être une CIVD, ni un effet secondaire du traitement, donc j'en ai conclu que ce n'était pas une CIVD.

Cameron: mais ça peut être un Lupus, je vais faire une prise de sang pour pouvoir le tester! _sortant du labo_

Chase: tu crois que ça peut être ça?

Forman: aucune idée! _et ils se remirent au travail_

_Le lendemain matin Wilson partit seul au travail, House dormait toujours (__**en tout cas c'est ce que pensait Wilson)**__, lorsque House entendit la porte se fermer il se leva et s'habilla._

_L'affaire de Vijay le tracassait peut-être autant que la vision de Cuddy et Lucas s'embrassant fougueusement sur le canapé du bureau de la doyenne._

_À son arrivée à l'hôpital, Wilson se dirigea vers le bureau de sa patronne et amie le docteur Lisa Cuddy._

Wilson: je peux? _passant la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte_

Cuddy: bien sur James, entrez! _lui offrant un sourire _vous allez bien? _fronçant les sourcils devant le regard neutre de Wilson_

Wilson: oui, ça va très bien, compte tenu du fait que House me semble préoccupé, mais son cas a l'air compliqué donc ce n'est sûrement pas grave…

Cuddy: que se passe-t-il alors? _quelque peu anxieuse_

Wilson: j'aimerais vous parler de Eve!

Cuddy: qui y a-t-il avec Eve? _inquiète_

Wilson: pourquoi l'avoir engagée? Pourquoi la mettre avec House? Pourquoi House n'a-t-il pas discuté votre décision, malgré le manque de qualification de cette jeune femme?

Cuddy: je l'ai engagée parce qu'elle me permet de garder un œil sur House et ce qu'il nécessite pas de qualification particulière, et en ce qui concerne la décision de House je ne le comprends pas moi-même! _elle dévia le regard et vit House entrer dans l'hôpital_ vous avez qu'à lui demander! _haussant le menton dans la direction du diagnosticien_

Wilson: cet « enfant » ne vous intrigue pas alors? parce que moi oui! Son regard, son sourire, toutes ces choses que House a vu et qu'il l'ont poussé à l'accepter, vous ne les avez pas remarqué? _surpris du manque d'observation de son amie_

Cuddy: c'est vrai qu'elle est jolie, mais je ne l'ai pas engagée pour ça!

Wilson: je ne parle pas de sa beauté Lisa, mais bon apparemment rien ne vous choque! Je vous laisse donc _sortant du bureau de la doyenne_

« pourquoi Wilson veut-il que je remarque quelque chose chez Eve, qu'est-ce que House et lui ont-ils vu que je n'ai pas vu »_ pensa-t-elle._


	4. Chapter 4

**Voila un chapitre un peu plus long pour vous faire patienté jusqu'à vendredi ou samedi,**

**Bonne fin de semaine a tous et bonne lecture.**

_Du côté de House, l'équipe lui faisait le rapport de la nuit, Cuddy quant à elle décida d'aller voir le patient de House qui visiblement causait beaucoup de tourment à l'équipe._

Vijay: chérie tu es enfin venue, je commençai à m'impatienter, ça fait plusieurs jours que je suis là et je ne t'ai pu revu depuis les deux premiers jours!

Cuddy: monsieur Patel, vous devez me confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre!_ confuse_

Vijay: bien sûr que non chérie et ne m'appelle pas monsieur Patel, c'est beaucoup trop formel vu notre relation! _lui lançant un clin d'oeil_

Cuddy: je euh…_ne sachant plus quoi dire_ je dois voir votre médecin!

Vijay: d'accord mais tu ne m'embrasses pas avant?

_Sans rien ajouter Lisa s'échappa de la chambre, direction le bureau de House._

Cuddy: House y faut qu'on parle! _interrompant le différentiel _

House: je n'ai rien à vous dire docteur Cuddy! Et là on travaille _sur un ton froid_

Cuddy: euh…_confuse,_ je…d'accord _se dirigeant vers la sortie_ le patient a des confusions mentales, il m'a prise pour sa femme _sortant cette fois du bureau_

House: et bien maintenant qu'on sait ça et que c'est récent je veux un scan crâne et une IRM tout de suite!

Équipe: ok! _sortant pour aller faire les examens_

« elle voulait juste te parler du patient House! Tu es bête! »_ pensa House._

_Lisa n'était pas aller loin, elle était dans le bureau de Wilson, troublée par le comportement de House, elle ne voyait que lui pour se confier._

_Wilson prit la défense de House, expliquant que pour lui sa relation avec Lucas était très dure à accepter, surtout sachant qu'il avait fait cette cure pour elle. Après avoir écouté cela Lisa retourna dans son bureau._

« tu ne tourneras pas la page si facilement Greg? Pourquoi? » _pensa Lisa._

« House pourquoi tu la tortures! Tu as laissé passer ta chance plus d'une fois! »_ se dit Wilson._

Vijay: où est ma fiancée?_ voyant les trois médecins entrer dans sa chambre_

Cameron: le docteur Cuddy est allée travailler.

Chase: _le regard étonné du patient poussa Chase à prendre la parole_, nous avons des examens à vous faire, comme elle ne peut pas y assister elle est retournée travailler.

Vijay: oh! Et quels examens doit-on faire?

Forman: IRM et scan crâne!

Vijay: cool! On peut pas me faire un scanner thoracique?_ intéressé_

Forman: il n'y a pas de raison! _ne comprenant pas pourquoi il posait cette question_

_Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la salle d'IRM, avec un patient un peu trop excité à l'idée de ces examens._

_Quand à Eve, elle était à son fameux rendez vous:_

Femme: je suis formelle c'est bien eux, vous ne vous êtes pas trompée, ça ne peut être d'autre personne.

Eve: _soulagée d'avoir enfin une réponse _je vous remercie!

Femme: mademoiselle pourquoi ai-je l'impression que ça ne vous réjouit pas, alors que vous avez fait d'énormes démarches pour arriver jusqu'ici!

Eve: je sais bien! Mais c'est vrai que maintenant, je ne sais plus quoi penser et d'autres questions se bousculent dans ma tête.

Femme: laissez vous du temps! c'est la meilleure solution.

_Sans un mot de plus Eve quitta le bureau de l'assistante sociale._

« je n'ai plus qu'à continuer ma petite enquête » _pensa-t-elle._

_Pendant ce temps Wilson décida qu'il était temps qu'il parle à House de son comportement envers Cuddy._

Wilson: tu ne crois pas que tu exagères un peu avec Cuddy? _entrant dans le bureau de House, comme celui-ci avait l'habitude de la faire dans le sien_

House: je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles?

Wilson: tu joues celui qui se fout d'elle, alors que je te rappelle que cette cure de désintoxication à Mayfield c'est pour elle que tu l'as faite, et là tu joues la carte de l'indifférence! Je sais qu'il y a Lucas mais tu pourrais te battre un peu pour elle, surtout après tout le mal que tu t'es donné pour t'en sortir! House tu m'écoutes?_ voyant que son ami était clairement ailleurs_

House: merci Wilson! Sans toi je n'aurais jamais trouvé!_ se levant et sortant de la pièce _

Wilson: tu ne m'as pas écouté! _n'attendant pas de réponse_

_House alla rejoindre son équipe à l'IRM._

House: une fois que l'examen est fini on l'envoie au bloc.

Chase: pourquoi? _surpris_

House: à cause de son embolie graisseuse! Pourquoi d'autre?

Forman: bien sur ça explique tout!

Cameron: oui finalement sa fracture de côte au cricket n'était pas si anodine! Je vais lui donner des antalgiques pendant qu'on le prépare pour l'opération.

Chase: je vais réserver un bloc.

Forman: bien joué House!

House: je dois sûrement dire merci! _partant sans un mot de plus._

_Le lendemain matin, à son arrivée Cuddy alla voir le patient de House afin de voir si l'opération s'était bien passée._

Vijay: bonjour docteur Cuddy! _souriant_

Cuddy: bonjour monsieur Patel, vous vous sentez mieux?

Vijay: oui, je tenais à m'excuser de mon comportement!

Cuddy: ce n'est pas de votre faute! Je vous souhaite un bon rétablissement! _lui offrant un dernier sourire avant de sortir._

_Après cette visite, elle regagna son bureau, en espérant que House se déciderait peut être à lui parler aujourd'hui._

_Cela faisait déjà 1h30 que Cuddy était au travail lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte._

Cuddy: entrez! _sans même relever le regard de son dossier_

…: je ne vous dérange pas?

Cuddy: non, Eve, je m'occupe de la paperasse! Il y a un problème? _quelque peu soucieuse devant le regard de la jeune assistante de House_

Eve: non je m'inquiète un peu pour le docteur House, comme il n'est pas dans son bureau et que personne ne l'a encore vu!

Cuddy: oh, son cas étant résolu, il arrivera plus tard aujourd'hui je pense!

_Elle eut juste le temps de finir sa phrase que la porte de son bureau laissa entrevoir une personne qui ne s'était pas annoncé._

Cuddy: le voilà!_ eut-elle le temps de prononcer, que House prit la parole._

House: que voulez vous de moi?_ après avoir prononcer ces mots House aperçut que le docteur Cuddy n'était pas seule_

_Lorsqu'il sentit le regard de Eve sur lui, et celui étonné de Cuddy qui ne trouvait pas ses mots, il repartit dans le sens inverse sans même attendre une quelconque réponse de sa patronne._

_Sans attendre plus longtemps Eve partit à la poursuite de House, elle avait besoin de réponse, surtout face à cette réaction de la part d'un homme qui est loin d'avoir la langue dans sa poche._

_Elle eut juste le temps de se faufiler dans l'ascenseur avant que celui-ci ne se referme._

House: je n'aime pas besoin qu'on me court après!

Eve: et moi j'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi cette réaction face à Cuddy? Pourquoi être parti avant même d'avoir une réponse? Cela ne vous ressemble pas!

_Pour toute réponse elle eut le droit au silence de House, et House eut le droit aux portes salvatrices s'ouvrant, étant enfin arrivé à son étage._

Cameron: le patient réagit très bien au traitement, il est sorti d'affaire _annonça-t-elle voyant House rentrer_

House: Cuddy n'aura donc pas un mari tout de suite! Elle va être triste _lança-t-il avec ironie, en lançant un regard vers Eve_

Forman: Cuddy nous a donné un nouveau cas?

_À cette question le regard de Chase montrait un peu d'agacement envers son collègue._

House: au plus grand bonheur de Chase non! _ayant très bien remarqué le regard de l'australien _vous avez quartier libre! _après cette annonce il alla s'isoler dans son bureau_

Chase: cool! Je vais pourvoir me reposer! _interrogeant Cameron du regard sur ses intentions_

Cameron: je vais aller faire un petit tour aux consultations! On ne sait jamais

Chase: _déçu _Forman?_ plus pour la forme_

Forman: aller décompresser chez moi! Salut!_ et il sortit suivi de Cameron_

Eve: ils t'ont abandonné! _souriant_

Chase: on dirait bien, je vais rentrer alors et toi?

Eve: je vais m'occuper de la paperasse de House! _souriant devant le regard de compassion de Chase à l'évocation de cette tâche._

_Lorsque Eve vit que Chase était parti, elle entra dans le bureau de House._

Eve: House?_ peu sur d'elle_

House: oui dis moi?

Eve: je voulais savoir si vous pourriez me transmettre les papiers dont je dois m'occuper pour vous.

House: je vais faire mieux, je te laisse mon bureau, je vais aller aux consultations! _se levant et commençant à partir_

Eve: avec votre PSP? _dubitative_

House: oui sinon je m'ennuie! _lui offrant un sourire complice._

_Eve sourit en retour à ce « misanthrope » qui se dirigeait déjà vers la porte. _

_House était dans le hall du Princeton Plainsboro lorsque Cuddy l'interpella:_

« il va être temps de parler »_pensa-t-il._

House: oui docteur Cuddy!

Cuddy: où allez vous? _plus pour la forme qu'autre chose_

House: faire mes heures de consultations! C'est une des conditions pour que je ré exerce sans surveillance.

Cuddy: les consultations ont le temps, on doit parler! _avec un regard quelque peu tendu_

House: ok!

_Il suivit donc cette femme, pour qui il avait décidé de se soigner, dans son bureau._

House: _à peine entré_ que me voulez vous?

Cuddy: savoir si vous allez bien!

House: je vais très bien! Merci. _sur la défensive_

Cuddy: ok, House pour Lucas j'aurais aimé que vous l'appreniez autrement! _le regard triste_

House: je ne vois pas pourquoi! Au moins les choses sont claires, vous aimez les nains et moi je suis un abrutit!

Cuddy: vous êtes injuste! Lucas…

House: c'est moi qui suis injuste, alors que cette cure je l'ai fait pour vous! C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité! _ils échangèrent un regard complice sur cette expression, mais vite le visage Cuddy afficha de la tristesse_

Cuddy: House je ne suis pas seule, il y a Rachel maintenant et je ne peux pas penser qu'à moi! Lucas est très…

House: présent!

Cuddy: arrête de me couper!

_House ne répondit pas, il laissa la réponse à la porte du bureau de Cuddy qui s'ouvrit sur le compagnon et la fille de celle-ci._

House: voila le boy-toy et le microbe _lança-t-il assez discrètement afin que Lucas entende et que Cuddy s'arrête à boy-toy_

Lucas: House toujours aussi charmant! _allant déposer Rachel dans les bras de sa mère et embrassant celle-ci _

Eve: je ne dérange pas j'espère? _entrant dans le bureau avec un dossier à faire signer!_

House: bien sur que non! Alors Eve je vais faire les présentations tu veux! _voyant que la jeune fille acquiesça il poursuivit, _alors ce jeune homme n'est pas le baby-sitter de notre doyenne, c'est Lucas un homme que je pensais être mon ami mais qui finalement préfère sortir avec ma patronne! Et la petite fille dans les bras du docteur Cuddy c'est son jouet, elle voulait un enfant mais personne ne voulait lui en faire donc voilà le résultat! _fier de lui devant le regard mal à l'aise de Cuddy et celui « je m'en foutiste » d'Eve_

Eve: ok! Docteur Cuddy vous pouvez me signer ça. _lui tendant les papiers, _et je vous laisse avec votre petit ami, votre fille adoptive à ce que j'ai cru comprendre et l'homme dont vous avez toujours été amoureuse!

_Si le docteur Cuddy n'aurait pas été assise, elle serait sûrement tombée à la renverse suite à cette analyse d'une gamine de 20ans._

_Sans attendre la moindre réponse, Eve ramassa le dossier devant lequel Cuddy était figée, après y avoir machinalement apposé sa signature, et elle sortit adressant un sourire à un House tout aussi bouche bée du culot de sa nouvelle assistante._

« décidément je vais l'adorer »_ pensa-t-il._

_Lorsqu'elle fut dehors Lucas laissa échapper un:_

Elle a pas la langue dans sa poche la gamine! Elle vous va bien à tous les deux!

_House n'ajouta rien, il lança un regard à Lisa et retourna travailler._

…: Eve?

Eve: oui! _se retournant_

…: comment allez vous?

Eve: très bien docteur Wilson, mais vous pouvez me tutoyer vous savez!

Wilson: très bien Eve, ton travail se passe bien? Le docteur House n'est pas trop dur avec toi? _assez anxieux de la réponse_

Eve: non! Ça se passe bien, si vous voulez le voir il est aux consultations!

Wilson: oh que non! C'est l'heure de manger, je ne vais pas aller le voir sinon il mangera pour moi!

Eve: je peux vous accompagner, si je vous promets de ne pas piquer dans votre assiette? _souriant à Wilson._

Wilson: bien sur Eve! J'imagine bien que tu n'es pas comme House, sinon tu serais sa fille! _rendant son sourire à Eve._

_Eve déposa tous les dossiers et fila avec Wilson à la cafétéria._

Wilson: alors Eve, d'où viens-tu exactement? Et pourquoi être venu travailler ici, alors que tu as sûrement de longues années d'étude devant toi!

Eve: je viens d'Europe, j'ai décidé de prendre une année sabbatique, afin d'avoir des réponses sur la vie.

Wilson: remarque tu as raison tu ne vas pas pouvoir voyager éternellement après, autant profiter de ta jeunesse!

Eve: depuis combien de temps connaissez vous House?

Wilson: depuis une dizaine d'années! mais le docteur Cuddy est sa plus vieille amie, enfin si on peut dire qu'ils sont amis, ils se connaissent depuis une vingtaine d'années.

Eve: ah d'accord et pourquoi vous dites « enfin si on peut dire qu'ils sont amis »? _curieuse de savoir pourquoi ces deux personnes ne se considèreraient pas comme des amis alors qu'ils travaillent ensemble et se connaissent depuis autant de temps._

Wilson: beaucoup trop de choses vécues, et faites l'un à l'autre, pour plus de détails c'est avec eux que tu dois voir! _souriant devant la curiosité de « l'enfant »_

_Ils continuèrent leur déjeuner sans anicroche parlant de tout et de rien. Après avoir fini de manger avec Wilson, Eve retourna dans le bureau de House où celui-ci passait le temps sur l'ordinateur._

House: où étais-tu? _entendant Eve entrer_

Eve: je suis allée manger avec Wilson! Ils sont de retour? _indiquant Forman, Chase et Cameron_

House: apparemment! Bon on va aller leur donner un peu de travail! _se levant et allant dans la salle adjacente à son bureau, _Cameron vous allez avec Eve effectuer les examens des deux patients que j'ai vu ce matin, ça devrait plaire à la gamine! Et Chase et Forman heures de consultations, plus vite que ça!

Cameron: j'ai pris des engagements aux urgences, si nous n'avions pas de cas!

House: très bien! Eve tu fais ce que tu veux!

Chase: je peux aller faire ces analyses, House!

House: si ça vous chante oui! Mais sans Eve, elle est trop jeune pour un kangourou qui plus est marié! _cette phrase eut pour effet d'afficher un sourire sur les lèvres de Eve, un rougissement chez Chase et un regard meurtrier de la part de Cameron._

_Un fois tout le monde dehors, Eve rejoignit Greg dans son bureau et commença à lui parler, lorsqu'elle décida de lui poser une première question:_

Eve: vous êtes allé à la fac du Michigan?

House: oui! _portant peu d'intérêt à ce que la jeune femme avait à lui dire_

Eve: comme le docteur Cuddy?

House: oui! _fronçant les sourcils_

Eve: cela fait 21ans que vous vous connaissez, vous devez être de très bon amis?

House: on ne peut pas dire ça!

Eve: pourquoi? _curieuse_

House: pourquoi, autant d'intérêt pour ma relation avec Cuddy?

Eve: oh juste comme ça! Une phrase que Wilson a lancé!

House: c'est-à-dire?

Eve: il m'a dit qu'il ne savait pas, si on pouvait dire que vous et le docteur Cuddy étiez des amis.

House: pourquoi avoir demander à Wilson?

Eve: par simple curiosité! J'ai tellement l'impression que vous la fuyez!

House: allez voir où en est Chase avec les examens!

Eve: ok! _un peu déçue_

« cette petite est très intelligente » _songea House en la regardant sortir._

_Eve s'exécuta et se dirigea vers le labo lorsqu'elle croisa Chase._

Chase: hé! Que fais-tu là?

Eve: je venais voir où tu en étais avec les examens que House t'as demandé de faire?

Chase: je lui apporte les résultats! Dis moi pourquoi vouloir être l'assistante de House sérieusement?

Eve: je voulais voir les États-Unis et décharger mes parents, donc j'ai obtenue une carte verte pour un temps avec possibilité de prendre un visa étudiant dans 9 mois, et quoi de mieux que travailler avec le docteur House, pour avoir plein de connaissances?

Chase: c'est un point de vue mais pourquoi lui?_ ne comprenant pas_

Eve: et pourquoi pas!

_Pendant ce temps, Lisa Cuddy se dirigeait vers le bureau du docteur Gregory House, afin d'avoir une discussion avec celui-ci._

_Il pouvait reconnaître ce bruit à des kilomètres, les talons de sa patronne raisonnant sur le sol._

House: que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite?_ lâchant son ordinateur, afin de regarder la femme qui venait de faire éruption dans son bureau_

Cuddy: vous ne croyez pas qu'une conversation s'impose?_ quelque peu tendue devant le regard que House lui lança_

House: avec Paty et Selma, oui! Laissez les sortir! _à l'énonciation de ces prénoms Cuddy sourit et House lui lança un regard coquin cette fois ci _

Cuddy: je comptais plutôt parler de Lucas en fait!

House: hm! _délaissant sa patronne pour l'ordinateur_

Cuddy: je tenais à m'excuser j'aurais du vous en parler et …

House: écoutez cela ne m'intéresse absolument pas! _se levant_, alors laissez moi! J'ai beaucoup mieux à faire _sortant de son bureau_

_À l'écoute de cela et après le départ de House, Cuddy prit place dans le fauteuil et laissa sa tête échouer dans ses mains._

_Eve arriva à ce moment là dans le bureau de House._

« c'est maintenant ou jamais, si tu veux lui parler » _se dit Eve en voyant que Cuddy n'allait vraisemblablement pas très bien._

Eve: docteur Cuddy, _l'interpellant, _ça ne va pas?

Cuddy: oh, comme d'habitude House a fait des siennes!

Eve: c'est-à-dire?

Cuddy: House est souvent très dur dans ses propos, donc voilà c'est tout!

Eve: et pourquoi cela vous touche? House et vous n'êtes rien!

Cuddy: euh… _ne sachant quoi répondre _

Eve: vous n'avez pas d'enfant docteur Cuddy?

Cuddy: bien sur que si, tu as bien vu Rachel!

Eve: non, je veux dire un enfant à vous, ça ne fait aucun doute que vous avez adopté Rachel!

Cuddy: non, mais je… _son aire outré prit le dessus sur sa parole, ne sachant quoi répondre à la jeune femme devant elle._

_Au même moment, Wilson qui passait dans le couloir aperçut le regard quelque peu perdu de Cuddy, il décida donc d'entrer le bureau de House, pour voir ce qui se passait._

_Lorsque Wilson franchit la porte du bureau, Eve décida qu'il était temps pour elle de sortir._

Wilson: quelque chose ne va pas? _voyant que sa patronne ne réagissait pas _

Cuddy: je… Eve vient de me demander pourquoi je n'ai pas d'enfant à moi! Pourquoi j'ai adopté?

Wilson: c'est bizarre Ève a pourtant l'air d'une fille gentille!

Cuddy: il faut croire qu'on a tord!

Wilson: ou pas d'ailleurs, elle fréquente beaucoup House et tous deux on l'air d'avoir un respect mutuel l'un pour l'autre.

Cuddy: vous pensez que House aurait pu lui dire ça!

Wilson: bah, House a eu beaucoup de mal à accepter votre fille! C'est possible qu'il en ait parlé avec Eve, et celle-ci appréciant vraisemblablement House a décidé de vous blesser!

Cuddy: vous avez peut-être raison, mais dans ce cas c'est très mesquin de la part de House de faire cela!

Wilson: c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. _adressant un sourire à Cuddy_

_Tous deux sortirent du bureau du diagnosticien, direction son propre bureau pour Cuddy et direction House pour Wilson._

_Il trouva ce dernier devant un soap à la morgue._

Wilson: tu n'as pas honte de mêler Ève à tes problèmes avec Cuddy! Si tu veux lui pourrir la vie ok, mais ne passe pas par cette enfant, elle n'a pas à être entre vous deux! _visiblement très énervé_

House: de quoi tu me parles au juste, je n'ai rien demander à Eve, tu crois vraiment que je pourrais l'utiliser alors qu'elle nous connaît pas? Alors j'aimerais assez savoir de quoi tu m'accuses? _agacé et ne comprenant pas._

Wilson: attends ce n'est pas toi qui a demandé à Eve de poser à Cuddy la question du pourquoi elle a adopté plutôt que de faire un enfant? Parce que c'est ce qu'a demandé Eve à Cuddy!

House: je n'ai jamais parler avec Eve de Rachel! Et si je voulais blesser Cuddy je le ferais moi-même, tu me connais non?

Wilson: c'est vrai! _d'un air désolé _mais alors pourquoi Eve aurait fait ça?

House: je ne sais pas, mais, je vais aller la voir. _mêlant le geste à la parole House sortit de la morgue à la recherche de sa patronne._

« Cette enfant à une sacrée personnalité! » _pensa House._

« Si House ne lui a rien demandé, pourquoi Eve pose-t-elle ce genre de question à Cuddy et pourquoi était-elle autant intéressée par leur passé commun, lorsqu'elle m'avait parlé »_ s'interrogea Wilson._

_House était sur le chemin pour rejoindre le bureau de la doyenne lorsqu'il aperçut son assistante dans le hall._

House: il faut qu'on parle jeune fille! _s'adressant à Eve_

Eve: que se passe-t-il? _faisant l'innocente_

House: je veux une explication, sur ton comportement vis-à-vis de Cuddy! _sur un ton quelque peu agacé_

Eve: ok, et bien moi je veux savoir pourquoi une histoire sans lendemain avec Cuddy il y a 21ans! _énervée par la question de House._

_Devant la question de la jeune fille House resta bouche bée._

« Comment peut-elle être au courant » _se demanda-t-il._


	5. Chapter 5

**Désolée du retard, mais ce WE a été très chargé!**

**Alors voila la suite on en est un peu prêt à la moitier.**

**Bonne lecture.**

_Eve profita de la surprise de House face à cette question pour fuir la conversation._

_Lorsque House sortit enfin de sa torpeur, il remarqua que la jeune fille qui lui servait d'assistante avait pris ses jambes à son cou._

_Il se rappela donc pourquoi il était venu jusqu'ici, et parcourut donc les quelques pas qui le séparait du bureau de Lisa Cuddy._

House: je n'ai jamais dit à Eve de vous parlez de Rachel! _annonça-t-il entrant dans le bureau,_ je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais mentionné votre fille devant elle! _Cherchant à se défendre_

Cuddy: si vous le dites! _répondant sans même le regarder et d'un ton triste_

House: Lis… Cuddy, je peux vous le juger, d'ailleurs Eve vient de me poser une question quelque peu déroutante! _attirant enfin l'attention de cette femme qui le troublait, _elle vient tout juste de me demander pourquoi une histoire sans lendemain il y a 20ans! _encore surpris par la demande_

Cuddy: QUOI? _encore plus surprise que House _comment peut-elle savoir ce genre de chose?

House: je n'en sais rien! Wilson ne lui en aurait jamais parlé c'est sur! Et moi je n'ai rien mentionné sur nous deux!

Cuddy: qui est cette fille? _cherchant à avoir une explication_

House: alors là, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai engagée! _sur un ton moqueur_

Cuddy: je l'ai engagée car vous ne voulez pas que je vous supervise, c'est un moyen d'avoir un œil sur vous! _se justifiant_

House: et quel œil! Vous lui avez prêté le votre ou quoi!

Cuddy: hein! De quoi vous parlez? Je dirais plutôt que c'est vos yeux, avec votre vision des choses vu son franc parler!

House: oui! On va dire ça!

_Après cette petite parenthèse sur le regard de la jeune fille, Lisa et Greg se demandèrent comment Eve pouvait être au courant d'autant de chose sur eux._

_Il se mirent tous deux d'accord sur le fait que seule Eve pouvait leur apporter la réponse._

Cuddy: je vais la faire appeler!

House: ok, vous vous rendez compte que c'est notre première vraie discussion depuis mon retour. _lui offrant un sourire_

Cuddy: exact! _lui souriant en retour_

_Cuddy prit son téléphone et bippa la jeune assistante de House._

_Sans aucune envie Eve alla dans le bureau de Cuddy._

Eve: docteur Cuddy, que puis-je faire pour vous? _quelque peu mal à l'aise devant le regard de House_

Cuddy: pourquoi nous poses-tu autant de question sur notre passé, et sur les choix qu'on a fait dans nos vies?

House: qui es-tu vraiment Eve? _n'attendant pas la réponse à la question de Cuddy_

Eve: qui je suis? _sur un ton ironique, _c'est à vous de me dire qui je suis! Toi tu ne le sais peut être pas! _ayant employé le tutoiement et montrant House du doigt, _mais toi tu dois pouvoir répondre à sa question, et nous dire qui je suis, Cuddy!

Cuddy: quoi? Comment ça? _surprise et jetant un coup d'œil à un House empli d'incompréhension._

Eve: tu as perdu la mémoire? ou tu as la mémoire courte? MAMAN! Et toi House tu n'as jamais du savoir que tu avais une fille sinon ta mâchoire ne serait pas descendu d'un étage!

_Eve n'ajouta rien de plus, et elle laissa un House et une Cuddy à la fois étonnés et choqués par la nouvelle qu'ils venaient de recevoir en pleine figure de la part de cette fille, leur fille?_

« Maintenant je sais pourquoi son sourire me parlait, c'est celui de Cuddy! » _songea House _« Je dois aller voir Wilson ».

« Son regard si familier! C'était donc ça le regard de House! »_ s'avoua Cuddy._

_Sans rien ajouter House prit le chemin du bureau de l'oncologue, quittant une Cuddy qui paraissait beaucoup plus choquée que le diagnosticien lui-même, qui ne connaissait absolument pas l'existence de cette enfant contrairement à Cuddy (__**en théorie en tout cas)**__. _

_Comme à son habitude House entra sans s'annoncer dans le bureau de son ami, qui était apparemment plongé dans un dossier, House s'installa dans le canapé et annonça:_

Je sais qui est Eve!

Wilson: moi aussi c'est ton assistante! _ne comprenant pas les propos de son ami_

House: non je ne parle pas de ça! Je sais pourquoi Ève pose toutes ces questions! _réfléchissant _

Wilson: ah oui! Et alors qui est cette jeune femme, au regard troublant et au sourire charmeur!

House: alors à en croire ce qu'elle dit, son regard est celui de son père que tu connais très bien et son sourire est celui de sa mère que tu connais tout aussi bien!

Wilson: House qu'es-tu en train de me dire! Je ne comprends rien! Comment veux-tu que je connaisse ses parents!

House: réfléchis un peu! ce regard, ce sourire, mon regard, le sourire de Cuddy!

Wilson: attends tu es en train de me dire quoi là! _commençant à comprendre_

House: que Eve prétend être notre fille, à Cuddy et moi! Fruit de notre nuit il y a 21ans bientôt!

Wilson: waouh! Mais Cuddy ne t'a jamais rien dit! _n'en revenant toujours pas, et digérant la nouvelle_

House: oui je sais! Et elle était tellement surprise de cette annonce, comme si elle ne savait pas qu'elle avait été enceinte il y a 20 ans!

Wilson: en tout cas, ça explique la curiosité d'Eve vous concernant!

_House n'écoutait plus rien, il sortit du bureau de son ami tout en réfléchissant. Il regagna son propre bureau et commença à lancer sa balle rouge contre le mur._

_Wilson quant à lui, décida d'aller voir Lisa qui d'après ce que House lui avait dit n'allait pas très bien suite à l'annonce d'Eve._

Wilson: je ne dérange pas? _passant la tête dans le chambranle de la porte de la doyenne_

Cuddy: _souriant légèrement _je vous en prie entrez!

Wilson: ça va? _affichant à son tour un petit sourire_

Cuddy: House vous a parlé, je suppose! _sachant très bien le sens de la question_

Wilson: oui, House m'a parlé de la bombe que Eve vous a lâché! Comment vous vous sentez? Car House est totalement perdu!

Cuddy: nous sommes deux dans ce cas! _baissant le regard_

Wilson: pourtant vous…

Cuddy: _le coupant, _je ne me souviens absolument pas être tombé enceinte de House, il y a 21 ans. La seule conséquence qu'avait eu cette nuit à l'époque, a été un cœur brisé et des incompréhensions sur son départ!

Wilson: attendez! Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous n'avez jamais été enceinte? _quelque peu surpris des propos de sa patronne_

Cuddy: c'est bien ça le problème! Je n'ai aucun souvenir d'une grossesse me concernant, et pourquoi n'aurais-je pas gardé l'enfant! Je ne comprends pas! _totalement perdue_

Wilson: oh! _dans la confusion totale_

Cuddy: et maintenant que Eve nous a annoncé ça, on ne peut nier qu'elle a le regard de House! Et…

Wilson: votre sourire! _conclut-il _

Cuddy: effectivement! _repensant au sourire de Eve, _mais comment est-ce possible, comment aurais-je pu oublier ça! _agacée_

Wilson: avez-vous lu les récentes recherches concernant la mémoire sélective? _se remémorant l'étude qu'il avait lu après la mort de Amber_

Cuddy: je dois avouer que non! J'ai toujours pensé que ça n'était pas possible! _songeuse,_ que disait cette étude? _curieuse maintenant_

Wilson: cette étude définissait la mémoire sélective comme étant un oubli nécessaire pour supporter son quotidien, qu'on effaçait de notre mémoire quelque chose de dur, qu'on préfère oublier pour ne pas en souffrir! _annonça t-il avec un regard sérieux pour sa collègue_

Cuddy: vous y croyez? _quelque peu sceptique, mais considérant la chose_

Wilson: je m'y suis intéressé car je voulais essayer d'oublier Amber et donc j'avais espoir que cela m'aiderai, mais c'est l'inconscient qui doit faire le travail. J'ai entendu beaucoup de cas, de personne qui oublient totalement avoir eu un accident ou autre! Alors oui je pense que j'y crois sinon je n'aurais pas fait ces recherches! _offrant un sourire à Cuddy_

Cuddy: je vous remercie Wilson. _acceptant qu'éventuellement sa mémoire lui jouait des tours_

Wilson: bon Lisa je vous laisse!

_Il se leva et retourna à son bureau._

_Après le départ de Wilson, Lisa Cuddy se mit à réfléchir._

« Si j'ai été enceinte, il y a bien quelqu'un qui s'en souvienne! Ça n'a pas pu passer inaperçu pour tout le monde! À la fac peut-être bien, après tout vu la période à laquelle j'ai été avec House, c'est possible que personne n'ait rien vu! Mais ma famille, elle doit savoir! Du moins ma mère. »_ les pensées de Cuddy s'arrêtèrent au moment même ou elle évoqua sa mère._

Cuddy: je dois l'appeler! _annonça-t-elle à voix haute_

_Sans y réfléchir plus longtemps, Cuddy décrocha le combiné et composa le numéro de la maison de son enfance._

_De son côté House, n'en pouvait plus de taper sa balle contre le mur, il décida de chercher le fruit de la discorde, Eve! __**(pas une pomme!)**_

_Il voulait être sur que la jeune femme ne leur avait pas menti, avant d'abattre ses foudres sur Cuddy. Il sortit donc de son bureau et entreprit la fouille de l'hôpital, à la recherche de son « assistante »._

_Dans le bureau de Cuddy:_

Cuddy: maman, je te demande juste si cet été là je suis revenue enceinte à la maison!

Arlène: tu ne crois pas que si un jour tu aurais été enceinte, tu t'en souviendrais Lisa! Alors je te répète encore une fois, pourquoi poses-tu des questions aussi stupides!

Cuddy: et pourquoi toi tu ne réponds pas simplement par oui ou par non!

Arlène: tu te compliques la vie Lisa, si tu n'as pas de souvenir d'une grossesse c'est sûrement parce que tu n'as jamais été enceinte! Tu ne crois pas?

Cuddy: ok, c'est bon! Je dois te laisser! Je dois rentrer m'occuper de Rachel! Au revoir maman. _elle raccrocha sans attendre de réponse de la part de sa mère, visiblement agacée_

_Cuddy ramassa ses affaires et prit le chemin de sa maison._

_House quant à lui, ne trouvait aucune trace de Eve dans l'hôpital, vu l'heure il décida de rentrer chez lui, lorsqu'il arriva dans le hall il vit que Cuddy rentrait elle aussi chez elle, et qu'elle affichait un regard anxieux et quelque peu triste. Une fois Cuddy sortit, il se dirigea également vers celle-ci._

_Après quelques minutes de route House arriva enfin à l'appartement de Wilson, celui-ci fut soulagé lorsqu'il vit House entrer._

Wilson: comment vas-tu? _inquiet du regard sombre de son ami_

_Sans un regard pour Wilson, House se dirigea vers une étagère, récupéra les clés de son appartement et partit sans donner de réponse à Wilson._

« Il doit avoir besoin de jouer du piano » _se dit Wilson._

_Une fois arrivé chez lui, House s'installa au piano et laissa son esprit vaqué à ses pensées, pendant que ses mains, elles s'attelèrent à jouer frénétiquement sur les touches blanches et noires._

« Je ne peux pas être son père! Comment peut-elle en être sûre! C'est vrai après tout c'est peut être bien la fille de Cuddy, elle a son sourire, mais entre Cuddy et moi il n'y a eu qu'une nuit! Elle ne peut pas être ma fille, pas en une seule nuit et puis Cuddy n'a pas du avoir que moi! »_ toutes ses réflexions trottaient dans la tête de House, pendant qu'une nouvelle composition résonnait dans son appartement._

_Le lendemain matin, Wilson arriva avant tout le monde à l'hôpital, vers 9h il se mit à chercher Forman car il s'avait que Eve et lui avait plutôt de bon rapport._

_Lorsqu'il arriva dans le bureau des diagnostiques, il trouva Forman au téléphone avec House, vu les propos et l'annonce du nouveau cas._

_House lui dit qu'il serait là dans une heure, une fois le téléphone raccroché, Forman retourna son attention sur Wilson._

Forman: un problème?

Wilson: je sais que vous et Eve parliez beaucoup de ce qu'elle fait en dehors de l'hôpital!

Forman: c'est exact et ?

Wilson: j'aurais donc voulu savoir, si vous saviez où elle habite!

Forman: oui, elle habite dans une auberge de jeunesse à trente minutes d'ici!

Wilson: ok!

_Sans rien ajouter Wilson prit la direction de la sortie._

_Lors de son arrivée, House s'arrêta demander à Brenda où était le docteur Cuddy: _

Elle a pris un jour de congé!

_House ne répondit rien et alla rejoindre son bureau, en se posant une question:_

« Et si Eve avait raison, cela expliquerait l'absence de Cuddy! »

_Comme un automate House arriva dans son bureau._

Cameron: bonjour House, quelque chose ne va pas? _inquiète face au regard de House_

House: on a quoi?_ ne portant aucune attention à Cameron_

Forman: notre patient souffre de mal nutrition, trouble digestif, fièvre, fatigue et il est pris de tremblement!

House: bon on va dire que la malnutrition est due au trouble digestif.

Chase: et si c'est l'inverse! _protestant_

House: et si Skippy allait faire des touchés rectaux! _agacé_

Cameron: la fièvre peut engendrer la fatigue!

House: bon je veux un bilan complet!

_L'équipe s'apprêtait à sortir lorsque House interpella Forman._

Forman: que se passe-t-il?

House: savez-vous où habite Eve?

Forman: comme je l'ai dit à Wilson, elle habite dans une auberge de jeunesse à trente minutes d'ici!

House: ok! Merci, vous pouvez rejoindre les filles! _s'isolant dans son bureau_

« Pourquoi Wilson veut savoir où elle habite? » _pensa House._

_Sans perdre une minute de plus, House alla voir Wilson._

_Comme à son habitude il entra dans le bureau de son ami et s'installa dans le canapé, laissant à l'oncologue le temps de finir avec son patient._

Wilson: on met en marche votre traitement demain Monsieur Peterson!

: très bien merci docteur! _se levant_

Wilson: au revoir, _une fois la porte fermée, _que veux-tu House? _quelque peu inquiet face à ce silence_

House: pourquoi as-tu demandé à Forman où Eve habite?

Wilson: pour lui parler! Elle est partie si vite hier!

House: tu crois vraiment que c'est ma fille?

Wilson: c'est avec Cuddy que tu dois en parler! Vas la voir!

House: je ne peux pas! J'ai besoin de réponse avant! Là je serais trop dur avec Cuddy!

Wilson: oui mais elle pourrait peut être t'apporter les réponses!

House: sur le quand et le comment j'en doute!

_Il laissa aucune chance à Wilson de répondre et partit dans son bureau._

_Cuddy quant à elle, après s'être occupée de sa fille, chercha dans sa bibliothèque les albums de fac qu'elle avait conservé. Un en particulier l'intéressait celui de son année d'entrée en médecine à Michigan, année où elle rencontra House._

« Dire que ça fais 21 ans déjà! Je ne crois pas avoir ouvert cette album depuis 20 ans! » _songea-t-elle ._

_Lucas venait d'arriver dans le salon, il avança doucement vers Cuddy afin d'espionner ce qu'elle faisait._

Lucas: c'est marrant la fac t'as fait un effet bœuf! La première année t'es arrivée toute jolie toute svelte et peu à peu tu as pris des rondeurs c'était si stressant que ça? _visiblement surpris du changement_

Cuddy: c'est l'année où j'ai connu House! _répondit-elle sans y réfléchir _

Lucas: il te gonflait déjà à l'époque! _rigolant et pensant la faire rire_

_Cuddy n'écouta pas ce qu'il lui disait, l'évidence lui sauta aux yeux! Elle était belle et bien enceinte! _

**À bientôt pour la suit****e.**


	6. Chapter 6

**CoolMhouse: bien joué et bonne intuition. Merci pour ton commentaire, et voila la suite pour en apprendre un peu plus sur Eve.**

**Croux49: heureuse que ça te plaise toujours autant, et merci.**

**CGCath: voila la suite.**

**Merci a ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser des comm's ça fait plaisir.**

**Voila un nouveau petit chapitre, une suite vendredi ou samedi au plus tard.**

**Bonne lecture!**

_Cuddy se leva et prit son téléphone, elle composa le numéro de Eve, dans l'espoir d'avoir une réponse._

Eve: allo!

Cuddy: Eve, c'est le docteur Cuddy!

Eve: que voulez vous? _surprise de l'appel_

Cuddy: j'aimerais qu'on se voit, si cela ne te dérange pas et que tu apportes ce qui t'as permis d'arriver à tes conclusions.

Eve: ok, je serais à l'hôpital dans trois quart d'heures!

Cuddy: euh non! Je suis chez moi! _lui donnant l'adresse_

Eve: très bien je serais là dans une heure.

_Eve raccrocha le téléphone et se prépara afin d'aller voir la femme qui est sa mère et qui apparemment commençait à accepter les choses._

_Cuddy, elle était quelque peu stressée d'avoir sa « fille » bientôt sous son toit._

Lucas: qu'a avancé Eve comme conclusion?

Cuddy: euh… rien, c'est pas encore très pertinent d'en parler! _elle partit s'isoler dans la chambre ne voulant pas parler avec Lucas, elle n'était pas prête_

_Du côté de House, les choses ne s'arrangeaient pas, il ne savait toujours pas si il devait joindre Cuddy ou non!_

Forman: House on a un problème!

_Voila qui fixa House, pour le moment le patient passait avant Cuddy._

House: que se passe-t-il ?

Chase: notre patient est pris de céphalée très forte et il a une conjonctivite assez importante qui vient de se déclarer

House: scan cérébral et testez le pour le lupus! Pour une fois que les maladies auto-immunes de Cameron ont peut-être raison!

Cameron: et si c'était un Chagas?

House: allez chez le patient, voir si il est déjà allé en Amérique Centrale

L'équipe: ok!

_House se retrouvant seul, ressentit une très forte douleur dans sa cuisse, dés que le cas n'occupait plus son esprit sa jambe le faisait souffrir de plus en plus._

« Dois-je en parler au psy, c'est quand même bizarre d'avoir aussi mal » _songea House._

_Une fois dans le couloir l'équipe du docteur House se répartit les tâches._

Forman: je vais aller au scan! Comme ça je l'interpréterais tout de suite, Cameron je te propose de le tester pour le Chagas, pendant que Chase va voir chez lui.

Chase: House a dit juste d'aller voir chez lui, pas de le tester!

Forman: peut être mais au moins si tu trouves quoique ce soit on saura si il l'a attrapé ou pas! Sinon quoi qu'il arrive il faudra le tester après.

Cameron: Forman a raison, et en plus si il n'aime pas les souvenir, il se peut qu'il n'ait rien d'Amérique Centrale alors qu'il y est allé!

Chase: ok!_ résigné_

_Avec un sourire complice Cameron et Forman allèrent auprès du patient, une fois la prise de sang effectuée, Forman amena le patient au scanner._

_Chase quant à lui, il était en chemin pour la maison du patient._

_Eve arriva enfin devant la maison de Lisa Cuddy, elle fit les quelques pas qui la séparait de la porte d'entrée, respira un bon coup pour se donner du courage et frappa à la porte._

_Lorsque Cuddy entendit frapper, elle sentit que son cœur manqua un battement, elle alla ouvrir avec Rachel dans les bras._

_Eve eut un pincement au cœur lorsqu'elle vit la petite fille dans les bras de sa mère, Cuddy s'écarta afin de laisser la jeune femme entrer._

_Elles allèrent dans le salon, une fois installées Cuddy prit la parole:_

Tu veux boire quelque chose? _quelque peu confuse d'avoir cette jeune fille devant elle._

Eve: euh… non merci! _ne sachant pas très bien comment se comporter_

Cuddy: je vais mettre Rachel au lit j'arrive.

_Eve profita de l'absence de Cuddy pour inspecter le salon, elle remarqua très bien l'album de la fac année 89/90. Elle eut un léger sourire pensant que Cuddy prenait belle et bien en compte son histoire._

Cuddy: tu peux l'ouvrir si tu veux! _voyant la curiosité dans le regard de la jeune fille, vis-à-vis de l'album_

Eve: merci! _ouvrant l'album_, je t'ai apporté toutes les informations qui m'ont été données à mes 18 ans _annonça-t-elle se détachant de l'album photos_

Cuddy: je peux regarder? _n'osant pas trop s'immiscer dans les affaires de Eve _

Eve: je les ai apportées pour ça! _lui tendant l'enveloppe _

_Cuddy découvrit un acte de naissance ainsi qu'une lettre dans cette enveloppe, elle posa l'acte de naissance sur lequel sous X été noté et déplia la lettre afin d'en entreprendre la lecture._

_Le premier regard qu'elle posa sur le courrier fut comme un électrochoc, cette écriture c'était celle qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle était en fac de médecine._

_La signature à la fin de la lettre lui affirmait encore une fois qu'elle était l'auteur de cette lettre. Malgré la vue qui se brouillait elle entreprit la lecture de cette lettre:_

**Ma chère petite fille,**

**Tu as du énormément changer depuis le premier et seul regard que j'ai posé sur toi à ta naissance.**

**Aujourd'hui, où que tu sois tu es une adulte, car c'est ce que j'ai demandé, que si tu désirais connaître le nom de tes parents biologiques, qu'on te transmette cette lettre.**

**Sache que si je me sépare de toi, ce n'est pas par envie mais par nécessité, ton père Gregory House a disparu sans même savoir que tu existes et moi, ma mère a raison sans mari, je ne peux pas assumer ce dont j'ai toujours rêver et un enfant.**

**C'est donc sur ses conseils que je te donne en adoption, afin que tu aies une vraie famille.**

**J'espère que tu pourras comprendre et me pardonner cette seule nuit d'amour avec l'homme qui comptait le plus pour moi.**

**Je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours.**

**Lisa Cuddy.**

_À peine eut elle finit de lire la lettre qu'elle fondit en larme._

_Cette enfant était bien la sienne et sa mère était au courant de tout et elle lui avait menti._

Eve: tu vois! Je ne vous ai pas menti à House et toi! C'est toi qui m'as tout dit dans cette lettre!

Cuddy: effectivement, c'est toi qui as raison, mais ma mère m'a menti _furieuse d'avoir été trompée par sa mère_

Eve: tu te rappelles de quelque chose? _pleine d'espoir_

Cuddy: non toujours pas!

_Du côté du Princeton Plainsboro, le patient de House s'averrait positif pour le Chagas, Cameron et Chase l'avaient donc mis sous molécule d'azote, ce qui à première vue aida le patient._

_House était plongé dans ses pensées._

Wilson: tu ne comptes toujours pas aller voir Cuddy?

House: non! Ça se voit, non! _agacé_

Wilson: bon et bien je te laisse essayer de trouver des réponses que tu n'auras pas puisque tu n'y étais pas!

_Le regard que House lança à Wilson convaincu ce dernier, qu'il valait mieux partir._

_De retour chez Cuddy:_

Eve: tu sais l'inconscient est très puissant, il prend souvent très facilement le dessus sur le conscient!

Cuddy: oui! Il faut croire que l'inconscient est là pour nous éviter de souffrir!

Eve: et oui il efface les choses douloureuses de notre vie, afin de ne plus être tracasser et continuer notre chemin.

_Cuddy hocha simplement la tête en repensant à Wilson et ses histoires de mémoire sélective._

Eve: j'ai une question!

Cuddy: je t'écoute! _pas très sûre de pouvoir répondre à cette enfant_

Eve: House est bien mon père?

Cuddy: oui, House est bien ton père… il est le seul homme que j'ai eu à cette époque _penser à ses années là, fit renaître des sentiments douloureux à Lisa qui fondit en larmes_

Eve: je suis désolée! _impuissante devant les larmes de sa mère_

_Lucas qui jusque là ne s'était pas fait remarquer entra dans le salon avec Rachel dans ses bras._

Lucas: Lisa! La petite te réclame et moi je dois y aller, j'ai du travail.

_Cuddy se tourna pour faire face à Lucas et prendre sa fille, c'est alors que celui-ci remarqua qu'elle pleurait._

Lucas: hé! Ça va chérie?_ inquiet_

Cuddy: oui, oui! _doucement et elle prit la petite des bras de l'homme qui lui faisait face._

_Lucas prit donc la direction de son bureau, en étant quelque peu inquiet de ce qui arrivait à Cuddy. Il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi._

_House méditait dans son bureau, se demandant ce qu'il devait faire avec Cuddy, sans même s'en apercevoir, il était au téléphone:_

…: allo?

House: docteur Nolan! _un peu étonné d'avoir composé ce numéro _

Nolan: que se passe-t-il docteur House_?_

House: j'ai besoin d'un conseil! _peu sur de lui_

Nolan: j'écoute!

House: il s'avère que le docteur Cuddy et moi aurions eu un enfant il y a 20 ans de cela, et je ne suis pas sur du tout d'être le père et d'ailleurs, Cuddy elle-même ne se rappelle pas d'avoir eu cette enfant.

Nolan: je vois où est le problème! Vous ne savez pas quoi faire, ni comment le prendre!

House: c'est exactement ça le problème! Que dois-je faire?

Nolan: vous devez parler avec le docteur Cuddy!

House: c'est ce que je craignais! _ironique_

Nolan: vous devez l'affronter House! Cela est nécessaire pour soulager votre jambe!

House: comment savez-vous que j'ai mal à la cuisse?

Nolan: vous n'auriez pas appeler autrement! House allez la voir, c'est le mieux que vous pouvez faire.

_Sans rien ajouter Nolan raccrocha et laissa House dans l'inquiétude de devoir faire ce pas! Parler à Lisa Cuddy, la femme qui l'avait mené à faire sa cure de désintoxication._


	7. Chapter 7

**Merci CGCath pour le commentaire ça fait toujours plaisir.**

**Voila la suite, bonne lecture.**

_Chez le docteur Lisa Cuddy tout se passait pour le mieux, entre les deux femmes, Lisa essayait de rattraper un peu le temps perdu avec son enfant, cependant l'affaire House trottait dans l'esprit de Cuddy._

Cuddy: Eve! _cherchant à attirer l'attention de la jeune femme qui jouait avec Rachel_

Eve: oui! Quoi?

Cuddy: je vais devoir parler à ton père, pour qu'il comprenne et accepte que tu es sa fille.

Eve: ok, en tout cas je suis prête à faire un test ADN, si il le faut!

Cuddy: tu veux vraiment qu'il soit convaincu!

Eve: je veux surtout pas qu'il pense que tu lui mens, votre relation a l'air d'être vraiment compliqué déjà donc bon!

Cuddy: on en reparlera demain de toute façon, il faut que je lui parle d'abord!

Eve: d'accord! Je vais devoir y aller maman, si je veux avoir le dernier bus.

Cuddy: t'es sûre, tu ne veux pas rester? _un peu suppliante_

Eve: non, je préfère rentrer!

_Eve embrassa Rachel, fit la bise à sa mère et prit le chemin de l'auberge de jeunesse, au grand regret de Lisa qui voulait que sa fille reste à la maison, mais elle comprenait aussi que pour cette enfant, c'était encore trop tôt._

« Je ne dois pas être déçue c'est normal que Eve ne veuille pas rester ici pour le moment! Par contre, je ne comprends pas pourquoi ma mère m'a mentie quand je l'ai appelé, elle a intérêt d'avoir une bonne explication »_ entre ses deux pensées la colère de Cuddy grimpa d'un cran._

_Il était temps pour Cuddy de préparer le repas de Rachel et après de la mettre au lit._

« Une fois que Rachel sera couchée j'aurais tout le loisir de réfléchir à tout ça » _songea Cuddy devant sa cuisinière._

_House quant à lui, il venait tout juste d'arriver à l'appartement de Wilson._

Wilson: je peux savoir où tu étais? _visiblement inquiet_

House: j'avais besoin de réfléchir un peu à tout ça!

_Sans rien ajouter ils passèrent à table, d'expérience Wilson savait que dans ce genre de situation House devait être le premier à parler._

_Le repas terminé, House s'installa devant la télé, après la vaisselle Wilson prit place à ses côtés._

House: j'ai appelé Nolan! _lâcha-t-il _

Wilson: le psy qui s'occupait de toi à Mayfield?

House: oui, j'avais besoin de savoir ce qu'une personne extérieure pensait de tout cela! _se justifiant_

Wilson: tu as bien fait!_ fier que House cherche une solution _que t'a-t-il dit, enfin si tu veux bien m'en parler.

House: il m'a dit de parler à Cuddy!

Wilson: tu vas l'écouter? _peu sur de cela car après tout il ne semblait pas l'avoir écouté lui, qui lui avait déjà conseillé la même chose_

House: je ne sais pas quoi lui dire!

Wilson: je vois! Mais tu comptes trouver les mot, et lui parler?

House: je crois bien que oui!

_Wilson sourit à l'annonce de son ami, il décida donc d'aider un peu House dans sa réflexion. Et il se mit à questionner House sur la relation qu'il entretenait avec Lisa Cuddy à cette époque._

_House lui raconta toute l'histoire, de la première fois où il l'avait vu, à la dernière fois, où il avait décidé de changer mais son passé et le doyen en avaient décidé autrement._

_Lisa Cuddy de son côté, avait regagné sa chambre et les bras de Morphée depuis quelques minutes._

_Cuddy se retrouva dans une chambre étudiante, assise sur un lit:_

Cuddy: Greg qu'est-ce que tu fais? On va être en retard! _détestant arriver en retard_

House: c'est une fête Lisa! On arrive pas en retard à une fête! _s'approchant dangereusement d'elle_

Cuddy: je peux savoir pourquoi tu n'es pas habillé? **(**_**un peu innocent comme question!)**_

House: peut être parce que la fête ne m'intéresse pas! _taquin et embrassant Lisa qui venait de se lever_

Cuddy: je peux savoir ce que je fais là, alors? _à bout de souffle_

House: t'es là parce que c'est toi que je veux!

_Sans rien ajouter, House prit Cuddy dans ses bras et devint de plus en plus entreprennent voyant que Lisa répondait à ses caresses et ses baisers, il décida d'aller plus loin, une chose en entraînant une autre, cette nuit fut la première et unique nuit en 21 ans de Lisa Cuddy et Gregory House._

_Cuddy se réveilla en sursaut: _« pourquoi rêver de cette nuit? » _visiblement troublée et quelque peu essoufflée._

_Elle se leva prendre un verre de lait, une fois celui-ci but, elle se rendormit immédiatement._

_Cette fois ci, Lisa était dans sa chambre étudiante, quelque peu apeurée à la vue du bâtonnet lui disant qu'elle était enceinte. Elle se saisit de son téléphone et composa le numéro de ses parents._

…: allo!

Cuddy: maman, c'est Lisa!

Arléne: que se passe-t-il Lisa, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller?

Cuddy: je… je suis… je suis enceinte maman! _inquiète de la réaction de sa mère_

Arléne: quoi? Comment? Lisa qu'as-tu fait? Qu'il est le père?

Cuddy: tu sais très bien comment! Et pour le père ça ne sert à rien d'en parler il est parti depuis deux mois! _commençant à pleurer_

Arléne: tu es enceinte de combien? Et que comptes tu faire? _espérant que sa fille n'ait pas déjà pris une décision._

Cuddy: je suis enceinte de deux mois! Et je ne sais pas quoi faire maman! _affolée_

Arléne: très bien tu vas m'écouter Lisa, depuis toute petite ce que tu veux c'est être médecin, donc tu ne vas pas gâcher ta vie pour une erreur d'une nuit! _ces mots firent mal à Lisa_

Cuddy: je ne veux pas avorter! C'est au dessus de mes forces! _pleurant_

Arléne: si je compte bien tu devrais accoucher 1mois après tes examens! Tu donneras cet enfant en adoption Lisa et on en parle plus! Tu entends, jamais!

Cuddy: très bien!

_Lisa se réveilla en sursaut: _« c'est donc toi maman qui a tout fait pour que j'oublie cette grossesse! »_ cette pensée fit pleurer Cuddy._

_Maintenant, elle savait du moins à travers son rêve, elle se souvenait en avoir parler à sa mère._

« Je dois parler à House, tout porte à croire que ma mère est la fautive de tout cela, House doit accepter Eve comme étant sa fille ».

_Cuddy savait dorénavant qu'elle devait parler à House le plus rapidement possible, soit le lendemain matin au Princeton, et elle devait également appeler sa mère maintenant qu'elle avait une petite idée sur qui avait conditionné sa mémoire sélective._

_Après ses deux rêves Cuddy eut beaucoup de mal à dormir, les trois heures de sommeil qui lui restait lui parurent durer toute une vie._

_Lorsqu'il fut enfin temps de se lever Cuddy se prépara pour aller travailler, Lucas n'ayant pas réapparu de la nuit, Cuddy laissa sa fille entre les mains de sa nounou Marina._

_Une fois arrivée au Princeton Plainsboro, Lisa Cuddy se remplit d'impatience, elle attendait l'arrivée de House afin de pouvoir parler, mais comme à son habitude celui-ci n'était pas prêt à arriver à l'heure au travail._

_Surtout pas après la nuit passée à discuter avec Wilson._

Cuddy: docteur Wilson! _l'interpellant dans le hall_

Wilson: bonjour Lisa! Que ce passe-t-il?

Cuddy: bonjour j'aurais voulu savoir dans combien de temps House pense se présenter au travail?

Wilson: euh… je ne sais pas trop, il s'est réveillé au moment où je partais.

Cuddy: il changera donc jamais! _un peu anxieuse_

Wilson: ah de ce côté là, c'est sur que ça me parait difficile de le changer.

_Sans rien ajouter Wilson partit vers l'ascenseur, pendant que, Cuddy elle regagnait son bureau._

_Voilà maintenant, une heure que le docteur Lisa Cuddy essayait de se concentrer sur son travail, en vain!_

_Elle releva la tête et aperçu que le docteur Gregory House traversait le hall, sans y penser plus longtemps, elle fila de son bureau pour aller à sa rencontre._

_Il entendit le bruit caractéristique des talons de sa patronne sur le sol, il se retourna donc pour lui faire face._

House: ok, j'ai compris je vais aux consultations!

Cuddy: non! Dans mon bureau, maintenant! _quelque peu sévère, elle en avait marre d'attendre_

House: mai j'ai rien fait man'! _prenant un air d'enfant._

_Cuddy regagna donc son bureau, suivit de House qui bizarrement regardait à un tout autre endroit que là où il devait mettre ses pieds._

_Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'entrer dans le Bureau que Chase les intercepta._

Chase: House, on a un problème le patient ne va pas mieux, il vient de convulser.

House: on parlera plus tard Cuddy! _lui jetant un regard désolé_

_House partit avec Chase et Lisa entra donc seule dans son bureau._

« Bon et bien, il ne me reste plus qu'à appeler ma mère » _pensa-t-elle tout en composant le numéro._

…: allô!

Cuddy: maman, c'est Lisa!

Arlène: comment vas-tu ma chérie?_ avec une voix quelque peu inquiète _

Cuddy: mal, car ma propre mère m'a menti!_ sèchement_

Arlène: de quoi parles-tu?

Cuddy: de cet enfant que je n'ai soit disant jamais eu! Je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit l'autre jour! J'ai le droit de savoir, même si tu as tout fait pour que j'oublie ce bébé!_ énervée_

Arlène: Lisa écoute moi, tu m'as l'air très énervée, et je ne pense pas que le téléphone soit la meilleure chose pour parler de ça! Que dirais-tu si je venais ce Week-end, on pourrait ainsi avoir une conversation concernant cet enfant que tu crois avoir eu!

Cuddy: que je crois avoir eu! Maman cet enfant est là avec une lettre que j'ai écrite!

Arlène: euh… je viens ce Week-end d'accord? _ne sachant plus quoi lui dire_

Cuddy: très bien! _et elle raccrocha sans laisser le temps à sa mère de répondre _

_Pendant ce temps, dans le bureau de House:_

House: les convulsions ne collent pas avec le Chagas, il doit avoir autre chose!

Cameron: sûrement mais son Chagas est diagnostiqué…

House: et traité! _la coupant_

Forman: pas vraiment le traitement ne fonctionne pas, le patient fait un œdème périorbitaire!

Chase: le traitement à la molécule d'azote et donc pas assez efficace!

House: très bien, traitez le avec un anti-convulsif pour le moment, faites quelque chose pour son œdème et surtout regarder où en sont les cultures pour les autres maladies tropicales, sinon lancez d'autres tests, il n'est peut être pas parti qu'en Amérique Centrale.

Cameron: je retourne aux cultures!_ se levant_

House: Skippy collyre et Forman anti-convulsif!

Chase-Forman: ok! _sortant_

_Wilson qui avait remarqué que House n'avait pas pu discuter avec Cuddy, décida d'aller voir son amie, afin de savoir comment elle allait car visiblement elle souhaitait vraiment discuter avec House._

Wilson: je ne dérange pas? _passant sa tête dans l'embrasure de la porte, n'ayant pas obtenue de réponse lorsqu'il frappa_

Cuddy: non! Bien sur que non! Je ne vous avais pas entendu! _souriant timidement_

Wilson: vous aviez la tête ailleurs! _lui retournant son sourire_

Cuddy: effectivement! _cette fois ci avec un sourire franc _je pensais à Eve, et à toute cette histoire!

Wilson: vous avez pu discuter un peu avec elle?

Cuddy: oui elle est passée hier à la maison, elle m'a donc racontée comment elle a su que j'étais sa mère et House son père.

Wilson: la mémoire vous est revenue suite à cette conversation?

Cuddy: pas exactement, j'ai rêvé de tout cela en fait!

Wilson: et votre mère dans l'histoire elle ne sait rien?

Cuddy: elle a d'abord tout nié lors de mon première appel, et aujourd'hui elle m'a annoncé qu'elle venait ce week-end, pour en discuter!

Wilson: c'est plutôt bien! _peu sur de lui_

Cuddy: si on oublie qu'elle m'a menti, oui! _triste _et House?

Wilson: il sait qu'il doit vous parler! _souriant_

Cuddy: c'est déjà ça! _souriant en retour_

Wilson: bon je vous laisse!

Cuddy: ok, à plus tard!

_Wilson regagna son bureau et Cuddy se remit au travail._

**J'espère que ça vous a plu, à demain ou à mardi pour la suite!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Un grand merci a CGCath et Croux49, vos commentaires me font plaisir et me rassure sur mon histoire.**

**CGCath il va falloir attendre la fin de semaine et le prochain chapitre pour voir la mère de Cuddy.**

**En attendant voila la suite.**

_L'heure du déjeuner arriva rapidement, et avec celle-ci, arriva Eve dans le bureau de Cuddy._

Eve: bonjour! _entrant doucement_

Cuddy: bonjour! Comment vas-tu? _offrant un sourire à sa fille_

Eve: bien, mais c'est à toi qu'il faut demander?

Cuddy: sachant que je n'ai pas encore pu parler à ton père, à cause de son patient qui a fait une rechute, je dois t'avouer que pour le moment ça va un peu près!

Eve: ok! _un peu déçue par la nouvelle_

Cuddy: tu es bien rentrée hier soir?

Eve: oui, pas de problème! Tu as des souvenirs maintenant que tu sais tout?

Cuddy: on ne peut pas dire ça, hier dans la nuit j'ai fait un rêve qui m'a permise de me remémorer certaines choses, mais en terme de vrai souvenir, moi étant réveillée non, rien! _triste de répondre ça à sa fille_

Eve: ça viendra peut être! _adressant un sourire timide à sa mère_

Cuddy: bon qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'aller manger à la cafete' comme ça on croise House et j'en profiterais pour le rapatrier avec moi dans mon bureau, pour parler! _avec un sourire_

Eve: oui, ok! Ça me va! _souriant en retour_

_Pendant ce temps, du côté de House, ou plutôt de Wilson:_

Wilson: tu ne frappes toujours pas!

House: pourquoi? Tu ne saurais pas que c'est moi, si je le faisais!

Wilson: logique! _ironique _que veux tu?

House: vu l'heure qu'il est, je dirais déjeuner! _souriant_

Wilson: et tu ne peux pas le faire sans moi?

House: bien évidement que non! Je devrais payer mon repas sinon! _comme une évidence_

Wilson: mais oui, c'est vrai! J'avais oublié qu'il fallait payer!

House: bon on y va, moi j'ai faim!

_Wilson n'eut pas d'autre choix que de se préparer pour aller à la cafete' payer le déjeuner de House._

_Une fois servi, les deux hommes s'installèrent pour manger, cela ne faisait pas deux minutes qu'ils étaient assis, lorsque Lisa et Eve arrivèrent à leur tour._

_Lorsqu'il les aperçut, House se sentit très gêné, il allait se lever lorsque Wilson intervint:_

Wilson: tu m'as fait venir pour manger! Donc tu manges, ne fuis pas devant ces deux femmes c'est ridicule.

House: je ne fuis pas! _énervé_

Wilson: pourtant, tu avais l'air de vouloir partir!

House: non! _annonça-t-il en regardant les deux femmes s'asseoir._

_Cuddy et Eve s'installèrent à une table non loin de celle de House et Wilson, et elles commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien._

Wilson: en tout cas, Eve ressemble beaucoup à Cuddy! Malgré des similitudes avec une autre personne! _appuyant sur ses derniers mots_

House: c'est vrai qu'elle a son sourire! Mais une chose est sûre, ce n'est pas à moi qu'elle ressemble!

Wilson: tu rigoles! Elle a tes yeux!

House: mais bien sur! Comme si j'étais la seule histoire de Cuddy à la fac et puis n'oublie pas qu'elle et moi c'était qu'une nuit. Donc je ne pense pas avoir été le seul cette année là! Cuddy n'est pas une petite fille sage!

Wilson: pourtant, c'est bien ton regard et tes yeux qu'a cette enfant, ainsi que ton caractère!

House: je ne suis pas son père! _se levant prêt à partir_

Wilson: House!

House: non! Je ne suis pas son père! C'est impossible! _s'éloignant_

_Cuddy avait remarqué que House s'apprêtait à partir, elle s'excusa au près de sa fille, qui comprit très bien, et intercepta House._

Cuddy: on doit parler! _le prenant par le bras pour attirer son attention_

House: ok! _pas très sur de vouloir vraiment cette conversation_

_Ils prirent donc tous deux la direction du bureau de la doyenne du PPTH._

_Eve voyant ses parents s'éloigner, prit son plateau et alla rejoindre Wilson._

Eve: je peux? _demanda-t-elle timidement_

Wilson: bien sur! Assieds toi. _lui offrant un sourire et un regard protecteur _comment vas-tu?

Eve: plutôt bien! Même si je ne suis pas rassurée à l'idée de comment va se dérouler leur conversation!

Wilson: ah ça, avec ces deux là!

Eve: quand pensez vous? _quelque peu inquiète_

Wilson: House mettra sans aucun doute, la parole et les dires de ta mère en doute, il refusera de croire à tout cela!

_Wilson avait décidé de parler à Eve de façon sincère, même si il put constater, comme il le pensait que cela rendrait la jeune fille très triste._

_Il se leva et s'installa aux côtés de Eve et il la prit dans ses bras._

_Pendant ce temps là, Greg et Lisa venaient d'arriver dans le bureau de celle-ci ._

Cuddy: tu dois te douter, de ce dont je veux qu'on parle? _anxieuse d'avoir à parler de leur enfant_

House: je suppose que c'est Eve, le sujet principal de cette conversation!

Cuddy: tu supposes très bien! Cette enfant, est notre enfant House!

House: la tienne peut être! La mienne non! Je n'ai pas d'enfant! _énervé_

Cuddy: House il y a 21 ans, nous avons couché ensemble, tu ne peux pas le nier!

House: non, bien sur que non, je ne peux pas le nier, mais je peux dire que je n'ai pas du être le seul et que donc je n'ai pas à prendre moi la responsabilité de cette enfant!

Cuddy: House je peux t'assurer que tu as été le seul, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à me remettre de ton départ après cette nuit! _triste_ et je l'ai dit à Eve dans une lettre!

House: si c'est vraiment le cas, pourquoi me l'avoir jamais dit avant! Hein? _hors de lui_

Cuddy: je… _cherchant ses mots_

House: tu quoi? _agacé_

Cuddy: je n'avais aucun souvenir de cette grossesse House! _cette fois ci énervée_

House: _songeur_ mémoire sélective! _murmura-t-il _

_Sans un mot de plus il sortit du bureau de sa patronne, devant le regard quelque peu inquiet de Cuddy face au manque de réaction de House à cette annonce._

_House regagna son bureau sans adresser un seul regard à qui que ce soit._

_Cuddy quant à elle sortit de son bureau direction la cafétéria pour voir Eve._

Cuddy: Eve! _l'interpellant_

Eve: oui, _se retournant _comment ça s'est passé?

_Cuddy expliqua la situation et le déroulement de la conversation à sa fille._

Eve: il doit te croire! _lança-t-elle _

Cuddy: pas sur, tu sais avec lui des fois les mots ne suffisent pas.

Eve: il n'aurait pas évoqué la mémoire sélective sinon!

Cuddy: je ne sais pas quoi penser avec lui!

Eve: je vais aller le voir _se levant_

Cuddy: je ne suis pas sûre, que ce soit une bonne idée! _essayant de retenir sa fille_

Eve: t'inquiète pas pour moi, il m'aime bien, malgré tout! _souriant_

_Eve alla donc dans le bureau de House, elle frappa, comme il ne répondait pas, elle entra, il leva les yeux sur elle et baissa le regard._

_Eve s'installa sur la chaise en face du bureau de House et patienta. Voyant que House ne lui adressait pas la parole, elle garda le silence._

_Ce silence commençait à être pesant pour House, il se décida à parler._

House: tu bouges pas de là, je vais voir Wilson, je reviens! _anxieux_

_Pour seule réponse il eut le droit à un hochement de tête, lui signifiant qu'elle était d'accord._

_Comme à son habitude House entra dans le bureau de l'oncologue sans qu'on lui dise quoique ce soit._

Wilson: Monsieur Mattews ne vous inquiétez pas c'est un confrère, il entre toujours sans prévenir! _voyant le regard surpris de son patient_

: très bien! _regardant House_

Wilson et : que se passe-t-il? _en cœur _

_House exposa les faits sur Eve à Wilson et , il leur disait tout ce que Cuddy lui avait dit, et il précisa que la gamine était dans son bureau._

Wilson: écoute House pour moi il n'y a aucune doute, Eve est ta fille, mais si pour toi il y a un doute qui persiste, demande à faire un test de paternité ou de ce que tu veux! Je pense que ni Eve, ni Cuddy te le refuserons, si elles comptent vraiment te prouver que Eve est ton enfant!

: le docteur Wilson a raison, ainsi vous serez fixé! _ajouta-t-il _

_House ne prit pas le temps de répondre, il était déjà sur le pas de la porte._

: la vie de votre collègue a l'air d'être compliquée!

Wilson: elle pourrait être plus simple, mais c'est lui qui aime compliquer les choses!

_Wilson reprit donc le cours de la visite médicale de après cette dernière réflexion sur House._

« Wilson a peut-être raison, autant vérifier de toute façon je mets déjà leurs paroles en doute, donc un peu plus ou un peu moins, ça ne change rien! »_pensa House à quelques pas de son bureau._

_Une fois devant la porte de celui-ci, il prit trente secondes, une bonne inspiration et entra, Eve n'eut aucune réaction, House alla donc s'asseoir._

House: comment peux tu être sure que je suis ton père? _demanda-t-il sans ménagement_

Eve: Cuddy l'a écrit, il y a 20 ans dans une lettre!

House: elle aurait très bien pu dire mon nom comme ça! _ne se contentant pas d'une simple lettre_

Eve: elle a aussi avoué que tu as été sa seule relation il y a 21 ans! _contente d'elle devant le regard bête de House_

House: comment peux tu être sûre qu'elle ne te mentes pas, c'est vrai après tout, tout le monde ment!

Eve: elle a toujours rêvé d'avoir un enfant et n'en à jamais eu après moi, elle a du adopter Rachel pourquoi me mentirait-elle? Pourquoi se mentirait-elle? Et pourquoi la Cuddy d'il y a 20 ans m'aurait-elle menti?

House: ça explique qu'elle est ta mère, pas moi ton père! _lança-t-il _

Eve: pourquoi me mentir dans une lettre écrite il y a plus de 20 ans! _tendant la lettre à House_

_Voyant que House n'avait rien à lui dire après la lecture de la lettre, Eve prit donc les devants._

Eve: tu sais, si tu veux être sur que tu n'es pas mon père ou au contraire, si tu veux être sur que tu es mon père, il y a une solution simple. On peut faire un test ADN.

House: oui! Ça me semble être une bonne solution _se sentant convaincu après la lecture de la lettre._

Eve: très bien! Dans ce cas allons voir Cuddy! _lâcha-t-elle se levant_

_House se leva et prit la direction du bureau de sa patronne accompagné de Eve._


	9. Chapter 9

**Croux49: merci pour ton commentaire, ça me fait super plaisir. Et non je ne suis pas lassée, ça me motive à continuer et à trouver l'inspiration pour de nouvelle histoire :D.**

**CGCath: voila tu as le résultat du test ADN dans ce chapitre et merci pour ton commentaire, j'aime bien lire t'es impression ****J.**

**Bonne lecture et a demain ou mardi pour le suite.**

_Comme à son habitude, House entra dans le bureau sans s'annoncer, attirant de façon automatique le regard de la doyenne._

Cuddy: que veux tu? _le visage un peu blême voyant que Eve était également présente_

House: nous voulons un prélèvement! Et comme on ne veut pas crier cette histoire sur tous les toits, c'est toi qui va le faire!

Cuddy: pourquoi?

House: parce que je ne suis pas sur d'avoir envie que tout l'hôpital sache que j'ai peut être une fille! Et qui plus est je ne suis pas sur que toi tu veuilles que tout l'hôpital sache que nous avons peut-être un enfant ensemble!

Cuddy: je ne te demande pas pourquoi moi! Je te demande pourquoi ce test! _se rapprochant d'eux et se saisissant du kit de prélèvement que tenait sa fille_

House: parce que j'ai besoin d'être sur, même si je dois bien avouer qu'il est indéniable qu'elle a mon caractère! _souriant face aux traits adoucis qui apparurent sur le visage de Cuddy_ _à cette annonce_

Cuddy: installe toi! _lui signalant le canapé_

House: Eve tu sors! _s'asseyant_

Cuddy: pourquoi? _surprise_

Eve: ok! _connaissant les raisons de House _

House: faut croire qu'elle sait pourquoi! _se moquant_

_Cuddy s'installa pour effectuer le prélèvement sur House._

_Lorsque l'aiguille entre dans son bras House reprit la parole._

House: depuis que tu le sais, as-tu des souvenirs? Je veux dire maintenant que tu es sûre, au vu de la lettre! Ton inconscient a du se débloquer et reparler à ton conscient! _sérieux_

Cuddy: je n'ai pas de souvenir à proprement parler, _sans relever le regard vers lui, _j'ai fait cependant un rêve dans lequel j'ai eu l'impression de revivre cette année. L'annonce de ma grossesse à ma mère, et tout le reste mais comme c'est un rêve je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser! _cette fois ci le regardant, _mais bon j'en saurais plus ce week-end ma mère vient pour qu'on parle!

House: je veux la voir! _annonça-t-il _

_Sans rien ajouter à cela, Cuddy déposa un pansement sur le bras de House à l'endroit du prélèvement et elle se dirigea vers la porte afin de faire entrer Eve._

_Eve s'installa au côté de House, le sourire qu'échangeait House et Eve provoqua un pincement au cœur à la doyenne._

_Une fois le prélèvement de Eve effectué, les flacons étiquetés sous X pour House, celui-ci s'apprêtait à sortir._

House: Eve tu restes ici?

Eve: oui, si ça ne te dérange pas!

House: ok! J'amène ça au labo, _indiquant de la tête les prélèvements, _Lisa je ne plaisantais pas tout à l'heure, je veux voir ta mère! _n'ayant pas eu de réponse _

Cuddy: je sais! _faiblement, _tu sais quand elle est là donc passe quand tu veux! _peu sur du bien fondé de ses propos_

_Sans rien ajouter de plus, House lança un dernier regard à Eve qui lui sourit et partit du bureau de la doyenne._

Eve: il t'a demandé si tu te souvenais? _curieuse_

Cuddy: c'est exact! _sceptique_

Eve: c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait vouloir te demander en ne voulant pas de moi dans la pièce!

Cuddy: sûrement! En tout cas, bientôt il acceptera pleinement l'idée que tu es sa fille. _souriant_

Eve: oui! En espérant qu'il en veuille qu'à ta mère et pas à toi, sinon je ne suis pas sûre que tout sera rose! _un peu triste_

_Lisa prit sa fille dans ses bras, gardant ainsi le silence._

« J'espère aussi qu'il m'en voudra pas trop! Et qu'il s'en voudra pas d'être parti sans rien dire il y a 21 ans! » _pensa la doyenne._

_House déposa les échantillons de sang au labo, en insistant sur le fait qu'il voulait les résultats au plus vite, et il arriva peu de temps après dans son bureau._

_Forman arriva dans le bureau de House, suivi de Chase et Cameron._

Forman: House! _cherchant à attirer son attention_

House: Cameron j'attends des résultats du labo sur Eve, je veux que vous les récupériez quand ils seront prêts!

Cameron: très bien!

Chase: c'est pourquoi?

House: ça faut demander à Forman, le pourquoi vous êtes là! _faisant celui qui n'avait pas compris_

Forman: le patient a bien le Chagas comme on l'avait suggéré!

House: _le coupant, _il a forcement autre chose sinon il aurait répondu au traitement! _un peu agacé_

Forman: si vous me laissiez finir aussi! _énervé_

House: si vous alliez à l'essentiel je n'aurais pas… _Cameron le coupa_

Cameron: le patient à une forme compliquée du Chagas, suite à la contraction du Palu, qu'il a eut quelques années auparavant!

Chase: oui notre patient nous a appris qu'il était passionné par les voyages et qu'après l'Asie et l'Afrique, il a décidé de visiter l'Amérique du Sud.

House: ok! On s'en fout! _ne voulant pas les détails _mettez le sous Amphotéricine B et sous Riamet.

Forman: ok!

_Forman et Chase allèrent s'occuper du patient pendant que Cameron informait le labo qu'elle récupérerait les résultats d'analyse que House avait apporté une heure plus tôt._

_Le reste de la semaine se déroula sans anicroche, le patient de House serait bientôt sur pied, les résultats n'étaient toujours pas arrivés, quand à Eve, elle passait régulièrement au PPTH afin de voir ses parents et de savoir si Cuddy avait des souvenirs de sa grossesse, autre que ce rêve._

Cuddy: c'est toujours très flou cette période pour moi! _triste devant le visage dur de cette enfant après cet aveu, _mais si tu veux tu peux passer voir ta grand-mère ce week-end! Elle pourra sûrement répondre à quelques unes de tes questions!

Eve: cette femme n'est pas ma grand-mère! Je compte absolument pas venir! Je n'ai aucune intention de connaître cette femme, ni maintenant, ni jamais! _haussant le ton_

Cuddy: ok! _ne comprenant pas la réaction de sa fille_

Eve: je vais voir House! _sortant_

_Eve arriva très rapidement dans le Bureau de House, elle fut contente de constater qu'il était seul. Elle entra sans s'annoncer, comme il en avait l'habitude._

_Sachant parfaitement qui venait d'entrer, il ne détourna pas le regard de son ordinateur._

House: comment vas-tu?

Eve: bien! _pas très convaincante_

House: que se passe-t-il? _sachant qu'elle n'allait pas très bien_

Eve: oh, rien juste Cuddy qui m'a proposée de voir sa mère! _souriant face à l'inquiétude de House_

House: moi je vais aller la voir!

Eve: tu veux régler des comptes?

House: je veux surtout des réponses!

Eve: ok!

House: bon, sinon quelle genre de petite fille étais-tu? Comment était ta famille? _voulant changer de sujet_

Eve: j'ai toujours été un vrai démon! Apparemment j'ai jamais aimé l'autorité! _souriant à House _Mes parents ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfant et comme pour m'avoir la procédure a été très longue, ils n'ont pas cherché à adopter un autre enfant, et le fait que je sois dure n'a pas du les aider à vouloir un autre enfant.

House: on se demande bien de qui tu tiens cela! _souriant _et le reste de ta famille?

Eve: mes grands parents ne m'ont jamais accordée autant d'importance qu'aux enfants de mon oncle, mais sinon tout le reste ça allait, je m'entendais plutôt bien avec mes cousins!

House: entendais?

Eve: depuis que j'ai décidé de vous chercher, ils m'en veulent! _triste_

House: je comprends! _se levant et s'installant entre son bureau et la jeune fille, _pourquoi vouloir nous chercher? Pourquoi maintenant!

Eve: à mes 18 ans, on m'a donné les papiers de mon adoption avec la lettre de Cuddy, mais je n'avais pas envie de vous connaître, j'aimais ma famille. _avec un regard mélancolique _Mais il y a neuf mois mes parents adoptifs m'ont fait part d'une étude qui pourrait leur permettre d'avoir un enfant. Ils ont donc tenté l'expérience et il y a six mois, ils m'ont annoncé qu'ils auraient un enfant. J'ai donc décidé de vous chercher, car je ne voulais pas être seule, sous prétexte que eux auraient enfin leur enfant _une larme perla au coin de son œil_

_House se leva et prit Eve dans ses bras, Wilson qui passait par là entra en voyant la scène qui se déroulait dans le bureau de son ami._

_House lâcha immédiatement Eve qui remarqua Wilson, celui-ci s'approcha de Eve et la prit dans ses bras._

_Wilson avait bien compris que Eve pourrait faire de House quelqu'un de meilleur._

_Eve se sépara de l'étreinte de Wilson._

Eve: je dois dire tonton Wilson? _avec un regard espiègle et complice envers House_

Wilson: c'est comme tu veux! Mais je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligée!

_À l'écoute de la réponse de Wilson, House et Eve explosèrent de rire. Wilson comprit rapidement que ces deux là lui avait fait une blague._

_Cameron arriva dans le bureau de House avec une enveloppe, House cessa immédiatement de rire interrogeant Cameron du regard, comprenant que la réponse était oui, il prit l'enveloppe et Cameron sortit du bureau._

Eve: c'est-ce que je pense?

House: oui! _il ouvrit l'enveloppe et consulta les résultats_

Wilson: alors?_ n'ayant pas de réponse tout de suite de la part de House_

House: tu viens vivre avec moi! Je ne te laisse pas le choix! Je suis ton père et c'est moi qui décide!

Eve: ok! _peu sûre d'elle_

Wilson: on aura pas de place à la maison House! _un peu surpris_

House: je reprends mon appartement, tu ne voulais pas que je sois seul, et bien je ne le serais pas! Eve sera là! _souriant_

Wilson: comme tu veux!

Eve: je vais aller préparer mes affaires.

House: on vient te chercher vers 19h avec Wilson.

Eve: ok!

_Elle partit donc dans son auberge de jeunesse, Wilson retourna au travail et House alla voir Cuddy._

House: les résultats sont arrivés! _faisant sursauter Cuddy_

Cuddy: où est Eve?

House: partie préparer ses affaires! _souriant_

Cuddy: pourquoi doit-elle préparer ses affaires? _ne comprenant pas _

House: car Notre fille emménage avec moi! _lui tendant les résultats _

Cuddy: pour quelqu'un qui ne me croyait pas tu prends des décisions rapidement! _triste de savoir qu'Eve allait partager la vie de son père_

House: je refuse qu'elle reste dans cette auberge de jeunesse et elle veut bien venir avec moi!

Cuddy: tu as de la chance, qu'elle t'aie dit oui à toi! _baissant le regard_

_Ne sachant pas quoi faire, House décida de sortir du bureau de Cuddy et il se promit de parler avec Eve de Cuddy._

« Tu ne veux pas être avec moi, mais avec lui oui! Malgré ce que tu m'as dit tu m'en veux! » _pensa Lisa._

_House avait quitté le Princeton Plainsboro de bonne heure afin d'aller déposer ses affaires chez lui, Wilson vint le chercher à 18h30 pour aller récupérer Eve._

**CGCath: et oui je suppose que ce n'est pas la confrontation à laquelle tu t'attendais, mais pour ma défense House est comme ça parce que au retour de Mayfield, j'ai trouvé que House c'était adouci envers Cuddy, donc la j'avais pas vraiment envie de le faire explosé face a elle. Donc j'espère que t'es pas trop déçu.**

**Croux49: je crois que je peux pas faire plus mauvais que ça ;p.**


	10. Chapter 10

**CGCath: merci encore pour ton commentaire, et voila le chapitre que tu attendais.**

**Bonne lecture ;p**

_À 19h30, Wilson déposa House et sa fille chez ce dernier, une fois installée Eve rejoignit House dans le salon._

House: à table! _montrant deux assiettes_

_House eut pour toute réponse un sourire de Eve, qui s'installa pour manger._

House: ta mère m'a dit qu'elle t'avait proposée de t'installer avec elle.

Eve: c'est exact! _méfiante pour la suite_

House: pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait?

Eve: je n'ai pas envie de vivre avec elle pour le moment! _froidement_

House: tu lui en veux à ce point de t'avoir laissée?

Eve: je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça! _baissant les yeux sur son assiette_

_House venait de saisir le problème, Eve éprouvait de la rancune envers Lisa Cuddy, car elle l'avait abandonnée, le fait qu'elle soit avec lui était du au fait qu'il ignorait totalement son existence, jusqu'à ce qu'elle est lâchée la bombe concernant son identité._

_Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à regarder la télé et à écouter House jouer du piano._

_Le lendemain matin, comme à son habitude House se leva à 11h, il eut la grande surprise de retrouver Eve derrière les fourneaux, sentant le regard de son père sur elle, elle se retourna._

Eve: je prépare le déjeuner! Sur la table du salon tu trouveras de quoi prendre ton petit déjeuner! _elle s'avança vers lui avec une tasse de café fraîchement servi_

House: merci! Tu as vraiment trouvé de quoi faire à manger? _surpris_

Eve: oui! Tes placards étaient pleins!

_C'est là que House se souvint de sa lubie, de faire la cuisine, cela lui était passé il y a quelques mois._

House: ah oui, C'est vrai!

_Sans rien ajouter il partit prendre son petit déjeuner._

_Quand ils eurent enfin fini de déjeuner, House constata qu'il était 14h30, il passa deux coups de fil, le premier à Cuddy et le deuxième à Wilson, qui avoua à House qu'il serait ravi de passer du temps avec Eve._

House: Eve! _l'interpellant_

Eve: oui, que se passe-t-il?

House: tu vas passer l'après midi avec Wilson, il veut t'emmener faire les magasins, pendant que moi, je vais aller voir ta grand-mère.

Eve: cette femme n'est pas ma grand-mère! _énervée_

House: c'est pourtant la mère de ta mère! _répondant du tac au tac_

Eve: j'vais me préparer! _ne sachant pas quoi répondre à son père_

_Une fois tout le monde prêt, House déposa sa fille chez Wilson, avant de rejoindre la maison de Cuddy._

_En arrivant devant celle-ci, il put constater avec joie que Lucas n'était pas là, il gara la voiture et se dirigea vers le perron, où comme à son habitude il cogna sa canne sur la porte._

_Cuddy qui attendait avec impatience l'arrivée de House, afin que sa mère commence son récit, sursauta en entendant la façon caractéristique de House d'annoncer qu'il était de l'autre côté de la porte. Elle alla donc ouvrir._

Cuddy: entre! _lui offrant un petit sourire_

_Sans rien ajouter House entra chez la doyenne et se dirigea vers le salon._

Cuddy: je vais aller coucher Rachel! _sachant très bien que la petite n'apprécierait pas la conversation qui viendrait _

Arlene: très bien! _souriant à Lisa et regardant House d'un mauvais œil_

_House prit place sur le canapé sans même un mot ou un regard pour la mère de Lisa. Lisa ayant remarqué ceci comprit qu'elle devait pas trop tarder._

_Entre temps du côté de Eve et Wilson: _

Eve: tu sais je n'ai besoin de rien!

Wilson: je m'en doute bien, mais j'aimerai quand même que tu prennes quelque chose qui te fait plaisir.

Eve: ok! _souriant_

_Eve venait de comprendre que Wilson voulait lui faire plaisir, ils entrèrent donc dans un premier magasin._

_Chez Cuddy:_

Cuddy: elle vient de s'endormir _retournant enfin avec House et sa mère_

Arlene: ta fille est un vrai amour! _offrant un sourire à sa fille_

House: maintenant qu'on en est à parler d'enfant, on veut entendre parler de notre enfant! _sur un ton sec et froid_

Cuddy: House!

House: je n'ai pas toute l'après midi!

Cuddy: maman, tu veux bien nous dire ce qui s'est passé il y a 20 ans, j'en ai que de vague souvenir!

Arlene: puisque c'est ce que vous voulez! _lançant un regard froid à House._ Il y a 20 ans, tu es rentrée à la maison pendant les vacances de Pâques et tu avais quelque peu changée physiquement, quand je t'ai demandée des explications tu m'as annoncée ta grossesse, le départ de House après votre nuit ensemble et tu m'as dit que tu ne savais pas quoi faire! Tu savais juste que tu ne voulais pas tuer cet enfant. Je t'ai rappelée que tu avais toujours voulu être médecin et que tu ne devais pas sacrifier ta vie à cause d'une mauvaise nuit, je t'ai dit de donner cet enfant! Je ne t'ai pas laissée le choix Lisa et tu m'as écoutée!

Cuddy: tu as fait pire que ne pas me laisser le choix maman, _se souvenant,_ tu m'as dénigrée, tu m'as dit que je n'étais qu'une « pute », que House m'avait bien eue et qu'après avoir eu ce qu'il voulait il avait continué sa vie! Tu n'as pas chercher à me comprendre, tu m'as jugée et condamnée! _elle fondit en larme après avoir dit cela._

Arlene: oui, c'est vrai et je ne voulais pas me sacrifier pour ton erreur et encore moins être la risée de tous parce que ma fille était enceinte! Ton père serait mort bien avant l'heure si il l'aurait su!

House: vous n'aviez aucun droit! _s'énervant _quant à votre mari, il aurait été heureux, Lisa était son enfant préféré, vous m'avez privé de mon enfant en cherchant à laver le cerveau de votre fille, sur cette grossesse, plutôt que de la convaincre de me chercher afin de nous laisser une chance! Vous vouliez tout simplement contrôler votre fille!

Arlene: votre départ après cette nuit prouve que vous n'auriez rien assumé! _cracha-t-elle à House_

House: je suis parti car on m'avait viré de la fac! Sûrement pas parce que votre fille n'était qu'un coup d'une nuit! _toujours autant énervé_

_Lisa, elle était submergée par tous les souvenirs de cette année là!_

_La mère de Cuddy se leva et annonça _« vous avez ce que vous vouliez »_ regardant House._

Arlene: Lisa j'ai fait ça pour toi, pour que tu aies une bonne vie!

Cuddy: tu ne m'as jamais rien dit, alors que je n'arrivais pas à avoir d'enfant et que c'était mon plus grand désir. Tu m'as brisé et tu as brisé ma vie maman!

House: sans parler de la vie de Eve!

_La mère de Cuddy n'ajouta rien et prit la direction de la sortie, les laissant seuls._

_House voyant que Arlene n'était plus là et que Lisa continuait de pleurer, se rapprocha d'elle et instinctivement Lisa se lova dans les bras de Greg, qui ne savait plus très bien quoi faire._

_La porte se fit entendre au bout de quelques minutes, Cuddy quitta les bras de House, offrant un sourire à ce dernier. _

Cuddy: merci Greg! _dans un murmure_

Lucas: hey, Liz! _entrant dans le salon, _que se passe-t-il? _froidement, jetant un regard à House constatant que Cuddy avait pleuré._

House: tu ne crois tout de même pas que c'est moi! _passivement énervé_

Lucas: c'est pourtant ton genre!

_House n'ajouta rien, déposa un baiser sur le front de Cuddy et partit tout en bousculant Lucas._

Lucas: il s'est passé quoi? _inquiet pour Lisa, et l'attitude de House_

Cuddy: ma mère est venue, nous rappeler ce qui s'est passé il y a 21 ans. _triste face à ce souvenir, elle quitta le salon pour sa chambre._

_House rentra chez lui, lança un message à Wilson afin qu'il ramène Eve à la maison quand ils auraient fini._

_Cela faisait une heure que House jouait du piano, lorsque Eve et Wilson arrivèrent._

Eve: je vais poser les affaires dans la chambre _déposant un baiser sur la joue du diagnosticien._

Wilson: ça ne s'est pas bien passé, vu la mélodie que tu joues!

House: ça aurait pu être mieux!

Eve: regarde pa' _lui montrant la montre que Wilson lui avait prise_

House: eh bien! Oncle Wilson ne compte pas avec toi!

Wilson: bon je vais vous laisser, Eve si tu as besoin tu sais où appeler!

Eve: oui, et encore merci! _embrassant « oncle Wilson »_

House: bon, on passe à table! J'ai faim.

_Eve mangea donc tranquillement avec son père, lorsque celui-ci décida qu'il était temps de parler avec la jeune femme._

House: Eve!

Eve: oui?

House: il faut qu'on parle de ta mère!

Eve: je t'écoute! _peu sûre d'elle_

House: elle n'a pas choisi de t'abandonner, c'est ta grand-mère qui a pris cette décision, et elle ne lui a pas laissé le choix! Tu dois pardonner à ta mère, Eve!

Eve: on verra! Une chose est sûre, cette femme n'est pas ma grand-mère!

House: il n'y a pas de soucis pour moi! _lui souriant_

_Le reste de la soirée, se passa sans anicroche._

_Cuddy quant à elle, passa la soirée en mode automatique, s'occupant de Rachel, et allant directement se coucher._

_Le dimanche matin, Eve décida d'appeler ses parents adoptifs afin de les tenir au courant de l'avancée des choses pour elle._

_Eve leur annonça donc qu'elle avait retrouvé ses parents biologiques et que tout se passait bien avec eux, qu'elle avait lié des liens très forts avec son père et qu'elle avançait dans sa relation avec sa mère._

**La fin approche il ne reste plus que deux chapitres, bonne semaine a tous et a samedi pour la suite.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Merci CGCath et Croux49 pour vos commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir.**

**Voila l'avant dernier chapitre, bonne lecture et à dimanche.**

_Une fois son histoire racontée, sa mère adoptif l'informa de la situation dans laquelle elle était, elle lui fit part du fait que l'enfant qu'elle attendait était malade, mais qu'ils avaient décidé de le garder, elle lui avoua qu'elle était heureuse qu'elle est trouvée ses parents et que maintenant elle et son père adoptif préféreraient qu'elle ne revienne pas en Europe, et qu'elle vive une nouvelle vie avec ses parents._

_Cette bombe lâchée, ses parents adoptifs raccrochèrent en lui souhaitant d'être heureuse. Après avoir raccroché, Eve composa le numéro de Wilson._

_Wilson décida de venir chercher Eve prétextant à House une petite visite guidée de la ville, en sachant qu'ainsi House ne viendrait pas._

_Ils prirent donc le chemin d'un parc afin de se poser tranquillement et discuter, car Wilson avait bien compris que ce que Eve avait à lui dire n'avait rien de très réjouissant, au vu de son manque de conversation sur le chemin._

Wilson: alors Eve qu'est ce qui se passe? Tes parents ne sont pas contents pour toi? _ne sachant pas très bien comment commencer la conversation_

Eve: si ils sont même tellement contents qu'ils ne veulent pas que je rentre, ils veulent plus me voir! _pleurant cette fois ci._

_Wilson la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter._

Wilson: il doit y avoir une autre explication! Ils ne peuvent pas ne pas vouloir que tu rentres juste parce que tu as retrouvé House et Cuddy.

Eve: ils ne veulent pas que je rentre car leur enfant est malade, et ils préfèrent me savoir avec mes vrais parents! _sanglotant et laissant les bras de Wilson _

Wilson: ils veulent ton bonheur Eve! Ça prouve qu'ils t'aiment et puis tu n'es pas seule, tu as une famille maintenant! _lui souriant_

Eve: ah oui? Laquelle? _énervée _House et Cuddy ne sont même pas ensemble et en plus Cuddy a quelqu'un. Sans compter sur mes grands-parents, une de mes « grands-mères » n'a jamais voulu de moi et a tout fait pour que je disparaisse. Quelle belle famille effectivement!

_Wilson ne sut quoi répondre à cela, il se tut donc. Le silence devenant pesant Wilson_ _proposa une petite promenade agrémentée d'une glace à Eve, chose qu'elle accepta._

_Après cette après midi Eve n'avait qu'une idée en tête, demander à House une vraie famille. Elle laissa passer la soirée, ne sachant pas comment amener la conversation._

_le lendemain matin, elle suivit House au Princeton Plainsboro. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils croisèrent Cuddy qui offrit un sourire à House et prit sa fille dans ses bras._

_House et Eve se dirigèrent vers le bureau de celui-ci, Cameron et Chase étaient là._

Chase: House! _faisant un signe de la tête signifiant un bonjour _Eve ça va? _souriant_

House: vous avez déjà Cameron alors laissez ma fille tranquille!

Chase: Eve est…

Eve: oui sa fille! Bonjour Cameron!

Cameron: bonjour Eve _quelque peu surprise de la déclaration de House_

House: où est notre grand noir?

Chase: en consultation!

Cameron: comme nous n'avons pas de cas!

_House n'ajouta rien et alla dans son bureau. Eve quant à elle resta avec Chase et Cameron._

Cameron: c'était donc pour ça le bilan à ton nom? _se rappelant les analyses qu'elle avait récupérées_

Eve: oui, House ne nous croyait pas, il ne pensait pas être mon père!

Chase: qui ça nous? Attends tu as 20 ans, House il y a 21 ans, il était à l'université du Michigan!

Eve: c'est bien ça!

Cameron: non c'est pas possible! _comprenant _

Eve: je ne peux pas confirmer si je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles!

Cameron et Chase: Cuddy est ta mère! _lâchèrent-ils_

Eve: très perspicace! C'est bien ça, Bravo! Vous avez gagné le droit de rejouer!

_Devant cette révélation Chase et Cameron restèrent bouche bée, Eve profita de ce moment pour rejoindre son père._

House: alors ils ont pris comment la nouvelle? _sachant que sa fille leur avait dit pour Cuddy_

Eve: ils sont légèrement choqués! _souriant à House, qui sourit en entendant sa fille._

_Eve sut que c'était le moment de parler à son père._

« C'est maintenant Eve que tu dois demander une vraie famille »

« Cette enfant est surprenante » _songea House._

Eve: pa'! _l'interpellant voyant qu'il était dans ses pensées_

House: que t'arrive-t-il?

Eve: je voudrais une vraie famille! _lâcha-t-elle sans prélude_

House: je ne vois pas ce que tu me demandes Eve! _ne voulant pas comprendre_

Eve: je veux que tu te battes pour maman, je veux que vous soyez ensemble, voilà ce que je veux! _haussant le ton_

House: ce n'est pas possible Eve, ta mère est avec Lucas, elle l'a choisi il y a un moment déjà!

Eve: et alors!

House: et alors, je ne peux pas t'offrir ce que tu veux!

_Eve partit du bureau de House sans rien dire, elle passa le reste de la matinée avec Wilson et après le déjeuner, elle alla se réfugier dans le bureau de la doyenne, en laissant à House un message par l'intermédiaire de Wilson._

Wilson: House! _entrant dans le bureau_

House: oui! _quelque peu dépité_

Wilson: Eve me fait te dire qu'elle passera la nuit chez Cuddy!

House: très bien! Merci Wilson. _un peu triste_

Wilson: House!

House: quoi?

Wilson: je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas te battre pour Cuddy, mais c'est normal que ta fille rêve d'avoir une vraie famille.

House: elle en avait une avant, pourquoi insister autant pour en avoir une maintenant, en Europe elle a une famille!

Wilson: ça c'est-ce que tu crois! _attirant un regard surpris de la part du diagnosticien, _on en parle devant un dîner ce soir! Ok? _voyant le regard intrigué de son ami_

House: ok!

_Le reste de la journée passa trop lentement pour House, qui se demandait de quoi parlait Wilson. De son côté, Eve passa une après midi ennuyeuse, elle vint à penser que House lui manquait, mais elle devait passer du temps avec Lisa, elle le savait._

_18h arriva enfin, Lisa et Eve partirent en direction de la maison de la doyenne, Wilson quant à lui alla récupérer House afin d'aller manger et discuter de la jeune fille qui était dans leur vie depuis peu._

_À son arrivée chez Cuddy, Eve put constater que Lucas était là, avec Rachel._

Lucas: Bonjour ma chérie! _s'approchant de Cuddy avec un sourire et Rachel dans les bras._

_Le sourire de Lucas disparut lorsqu'il aperçut Eve derrière Cuddy._

Cuddy: comment s'est passé la journée?_ prenant Rachel dans ses bras._

Lucas: euh! _ne lâchant pas Eve des yeux _très bien!

Cuddy: Lucas tu te souviens de Eve, c'est ma fille! _se tournant vers Eve _Rachel, tu vois ta grande sœur est venue passer la soirée avec toi! _offrant un baiser à la petite fille._

Eve: coucou toi! _donnant toute son attention à sa cadette et ne dirigeant ni un mot, ni un regard à Lucas._

_House et Wilson quant à eux, ils venaient d'entrer dans un restaurant du centre ville._

House: alors? _pressé de savoir ce qui se passait avec Eve_

Wilson: on peut commander avant! Je meurs de faim!

House: ouais!

_Chez Cuddy la petite famille était à table, lorsque Eve lâcha une bombe:_

Eve: maman! _attirant l'attention de Cuddy, _Rachel ne trouvera-t-elle pas bizarre que j'appelle House papa et pas elle!

Cuddy: tu sais Rachel ne connaît pas vraiment House! _quelque peu confuse de la question de sa fille._

_Lucas regarda Eve d'un mauvais œil se demandant où elle voulait en venir._

Eve: remarque du moment qu'elle n'appelle pas Lucas, papa, elle ne devrait pas trouver ça bizarre que moi j'appelle un autre homme papa! _fixant cette fois ci Lucas d'un regard plein de défit_

Cuddy: je… euh… _ne sachant quoi répondre _

Lucas: je suis plus son père que n'importe qui! _s'insurgeant_

Eve: tu n'es rien pour cet enfant! Ni biologiquement, ni légalement! _cracha-t-elle _tu n'es que l'homme qui vit avec sa mère!

Lucas: qui crois tu que tu es? Pour dire cela! _haussant le ton_

Cuddy: elle est ma fille, et je t'interdis de lui parler sur ce ton. _insurgée de la réplique de Lucas_

Eve: et oui, je suis le fruit de l'amour de Greg et de Lisa, ça doit être dur pour toi de me voir ici!

Lucas: une chose est sûre ton père t'a bien briffé pour détruire ta mère et tout ce qu'elle a construit, pendant que lui se désintoxiquait!

Cuddy: je t'interdis de parler de çà à ma fille! _énervée_

_Rachel lâche quelques sanglots, attirant le regard de Cuddy_

Eve: je m'en occupe! _prenant la petite et allant dans la chambre de celle-ci _

_Sur le seuil de la porte du salon, Eve lança un sourire à Lucas, sourire qui déclarait qu'elle avait gagné._

Lucas: tu te rends pas compte de ce que cette gamine fait! _haussant le ton sur Lisa_

Cuddy: tu ne parles pas d'elle comme ça! Tu ne parles pas d'elle du tout d'ailleurs!

Lucas: très bien, si c'est ce que tu veux! _se dirigeant vers la porte, _tu vas devoir faire des choix Lisa et le premier c'est ta fille ou moi!

Cuddy: tu ne peux pas me demander ça!

Lucas: bien sur que si et si je le fais c'est à cause de House! Toute cette histoire avec Eve, « ta fille » _mimant les guillemets _c'est de sa faute! _sortant sans laisser le temps à Cuddy de répondre._

_House et Wilson eux passaient une soirée tranquille, Wilson raconta à House le coup de fil qu'Eve avait passé dimanche à ses parents adoptifs._

_House prit donc conscience du pourquoi sa fille lui avait demandé de se battre pour Cuddy._

_Chez Lisa, celle-ci n'allait pas bien après le départ de Lucas._

Cuddy: Eve, ça ne te dérange pas de doucher et de mettre ta sœur au lit, je ne me sens pas très bien!

Eve: pas de problème! _offrant un sourire à sa mère._

**Plus que 1 chapitre, bon weekend.**


	12. Chapter 12

**CGCath: ah c'est sur que Lucas ne doit plus être le bienvenu maintenant, mais bon c'est on jamais une petite lecture s'impose pour vérifier lol ;p.**

**Croux49: effectivement tu as pu enfin lire que un chapitre, et maintenant voila le dernier comme yen a plus qu'un à lire tu va encore une fois en lire qu'un :D.**

**Un grand merci a vous deux, pour tous ses commentaires, avis et encouragement tout au long des publication.**

**Et voila le dernier chapitre!**

**A très bientôt!**

_Cuddy alla donc s'isoler dans sa chambre, pendant que Eve apprenait à faire connaissance avec sa « petite soeur »._

_Une fois, la petite couchée, Eve explora le livre de promo de son année de conception, elle s'endormit sur une photo de House et Cuddy._

_Wilson déposa House chez lui, en espérant que la conversation aiderait House à prendre le bonne décision. Arrivé dans son appartement House se fit une promesse silencieuse, il ferait tout pour donner à sa fille ce qu'elle voulait._

_La nuit pour Cuddy fut courte, elle appela le PPTH pour dire qu'elle ne viendrait pas, prétextant être malade, elle alla chercher Rachel qui était réveillée et alla dans le salon, où elle trouva Eve endormit sur le canapé avec l'album photo de sa première année de médecine._

_Elle s'avança et constata que la photo sur laquelle sa fille s'était arrêtée, était une photo de House et d'elle dans un amphi suivant vraisemblablement un cours d'endocrinologie._

_Cuddy regagna la cuisine avant que Rachel ne réveille Eve et prépara le petit déjeuner de l'enfant. Lorsque Cuddy trouva la tasse de Lucas, elle laissa échapper une larme._

Eve: tu sais, si il ne te comprend pas, il ne te mérite pas! _entrant dans la cuisine_

Cuddy: tu as la même philosophie que ton père! _souriant_

Eve: je n'en doute pas! _déposant un baiser sur les joues de sa mère et de sa sœur, _tu ne vas pas travailler?

Cuddy: je ne suis pas d'humeur à travailler aujourd'hui.

_Elles se mirent à table et déjeunèrent tranquillement._

_House quant à lui, arriva de bonne heure au travail, il allait dans le bureau de Cuddy, lorsqu'il constata qu'elle n'était pas là, il alla interroger Brenda._

Brenda: le docteur Cuddy ne se sent pas très bien aujourd'hui, elle ne viendra pas travailler!

_À l'évocation de cela, House s'inquiéta sachant que Eve était là bas._

House: merci! _se dirigeant vers la sortie._

_Cuddy, Eve et Rachel étaient devant la télé, la regardant pour Rachel et regardant l'album de la première année de fac de Cuddy pour les autres. Lorsqu'elles entendirent un bruit familier pour Cuddy, le bois de la canne de House contre celui de sa porte._

Cuddy: ça c'est ton père! _se dirigeant vers la porte._

_Sans plus attendre, Lisa ouvrit la porte au diagnosticien. House posa son regard sur Cuddy et ne sut plus pour quelle raison il était venu._

Cuddy: House tu rentres ou pas? Et d'ailleurs que fais-tu là! Tu devrais travailler!

House: je profite que la patronne ne soit pas au travail, pour ne pas y aller! Et puis je m'inquiétais un peu de pas te voir au travail, surtout avec Eve ici! _entrant, _mais bon je dois t'avouer que je suis bien content d'être venu, au travail t'es beaucoup plus habillée que ça! C'est tellement moins sexy!

_À l'évocation de ce commentaire sur sa tenu, ou plutôt de sa nuisette, Cuddy assena un coup à House qui sourit et allèrent au salon._

_Une fois dans le salon, House embrassa sa fille et ébouriffa les cheveux de Rachel à la grande surprise de Cuddy._

_House prit des mains de Eve l'album photo et sourit face au portrait de Lisa et lui._

Cuddy: elle a ton regard! _s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir du canapé_

House: et ton sourire! _posant son regard sur les lèvres de celle-ci_

Eve: vous avez pas bientôt fini! Il y a des enfants ici! _les sortant de leurs pensées_

House: tu as bien raison! Et d'ailleurs où est Lucas notre nain préféré? _surpris de son absence_

_Il n'eut pas le temps de poser ses yeux sur Lisa qu'elle partait déjà s'isoler dans sa chambre._

House: j'ai fait une gaffe? _ne comprenant pas._

_Lorsque House posa son regard sur sa fille, pour avoir une explication, celle-ci sut qu'elle ne pouvait pas se taire et donc raconta à House ce qui s'était passé durant la soirée._

House: Lucas a vraiment demandé à ta mère de choisir entre toi et lui! _quelque peu outré_

Eve: oui et il a ajouté un « tout est de la faute de House ».

_House explosa de rire devant ce commentaire, sa réputation le précédait sans aucun doute._

Eve: il n'y a rien de drôle Lisa va très mal depuis hier! _le réprimandant _

House: ok! J'arrête! T'es pas drôle man' _boudant_

Eve: tu n'as qu'à pas faire l'enfant! _souriant._

_Rachel s'approcha de Eve avec un jeu, Eve s'installa donc avec la petite fille et se mit à jouer._

_Forcé de constater que Eve apportait toute son attention au parasite, comme il l'avait si souvent nommée, il décida d'aller parler à Cuddy, de cette enfant, leur enfant!_

_Eve put constater du coin de l'œil que House alla rejoindre Lisa, elle reporta son attention sur Rachel._

_House s'arrêta net devant la porte de la chambre de la doyenne, ne sachant pas comment agir face à elle._

« J'ai fait cette cure pour elle! Quand je suis revenu je n'avais plus aucune chance, elle avait Lucas! Mais maintenant que Eve est là, la donne a changé! Enfin je crois » _pensa-t-il._

_Il décida d'entrer, Cuddy lui tournait le dos, en position fœtal sur son lit, House avança en silence et contourna le lit._

Cuddy: que veux tu? _ayant House dans son champs de vision._

_Sans un mot, House s'assit près de Lisa, elle s'assit à son tour et posa son regard sur House, de façon insistante afin d'avoir une réponse de la part de celui-ci._

House: on doit parler d'elle! _baissant le regard_

Cuddy: tu veux parler d'Eve? _se demandant ce qu'il pouvait dire._

_Eve jouait avec Rachel, lorsqu'on frappa à la porte._

Eve: Rachel pas de bêtise, je reviens!

_Elle ouvrit la porte et tomba nez à nez sur Wilson._

Eve: entre! _le laissant entrer_

_Wilson embrassa Rachel et demanda à Eve pour Cuddy, celle-ci lui expliqua la situation, Wilson était contrarié, il pensait que Lucas était quelqu'un de bien._

Wilson: et donc là, elle est dans sa chambre? _triste_

Eve: oui! Et House est avec elle! _souriant_

Wilson: hein? _surpris, _Quoi? _ne comprenant pas. _

Eve: il a su pour maman, donc il voulait lui parler!

_Wilson hocha la tête en signe de compréhension, même si il avait du mal à y croire._

_Ils se mirent donc à parler, en regardant Rachel jouer._

_De retour dans la chambre de Cuddy:_

House: effectivement je veux qu'on parle de notre enfant! _appuyant sur ses derniers mots_

Cuddy: de quoi veux-tu qu'on parle?

House: de ce qu'on va faire pour elle! De son passé, et du futur qu'on veut lui offrir.

Cuddy: tu comptes vraiment t'impliquer dans son futur, à ce que je vois!

House: toi non, peut être? Et puis je suis son père, je veux qu'elle soit heureuse ici, surtout maintenant qu'elle n'est plus la bienvenue en Europe!

Cuddy: comment ça? _surprise par ce que House venait de lui dire._

_Il lui révéla donc tout ce que Wilson lui avait dit, il savait qu'ainsi elle comprendrait ses motivations._

Cuddy: oh! Je comprends mieux pourquoi je retrouvais ce regard triste chez Eve!

House: c'est pour ça que j'aimerai que tu nous laisses une chance! _lâcha-t-il comme une bombe, baissant la voix_

Cuddy: que… quoi? _surprise et se demandant si elle avait pas eu une hallucination auditive._

House: je voudrais que tu nous laisses une chance d'être une vraie famille! _cette fois ci plus sur de lui_

_Cuddy resta sans voix, elle se lova dans les bras de House et pleura._

House: je n'ai pas dit ça pour te faire pleurer! _l'étreignant un peu plus._

_Elle ne dit rien et se contenta de profiter du moment, tout comme lui._

Cuddy: je crois qu'on devrait retourner avec les filles! _se détachant de l'étreinte de House et lui offrant un sourire_

House: oui! Sinon elles risquent de croire qu'on leur fait un petit frère! _faisant un clin d'œil à Cuddy et souriant en retour._

_Elle passa devant lui, prit sa robe de chambre et sortit en direction du salon._

_Une fois dans le salon, House et Cuddy purent constater que Wilson était là, mais apparemment il n'était pas venu les mains vides._

House: hey Jimmy! _attirant l'attention de son ami_

Wilson: House, Cuddy ça va? _inquiet devant les yeux quelque peu rougis de son amie_

Cuddy: oui, ça va? Ne vous inquiétez pas Wilson. Hey, princesse! _se penchant pour prendre Rachel dans ses bras, _ça va ma puce? _s'adressant à Eve_

Eve: oui! _souriant et allant près de son père._

_House et Cuddy échangèrent un regard, visiblement plein de tendresse. Chose qui ne passa pas inaperçue aux yeux de Wilson, comme put le constater House._

House: bon Jimmy, on peut savoir quel bon vent t'amène et surtout avec ce paquet! _le signalant d'un hochement de tête_

Wilson: ne me dis pas que tu as oublié l'anniversaire de ta fille! _regardant Eve puis House_

House: moralisateur! Va ouvrir ton cadeau Eve, avant que Wilson dise quoique ce soit d'autre!

_Eve obéit à House et remarqua que celui-ci prit la direction de Cuddy. Arrivé à la hauteur de Lisa, Greg lui susurra quelque chose:_

House: tu ne m'as pas répondu tout à l'heure!

_Lisa posa sa fille par terre, qui partit rejoindre Eve et donna ainsi une réponse à House._

Cuddy: oui!

_Sans plus tarder House embrassa la femme qu'il avait devant lui, surprenant toutes les personnes présentes._

_Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, House se tourna vers leur public, pour voir un Wilson en état de choc et une Eve dans l'incompréhension totale._

House: et oui oncle Wilson, j'ai peut-être pas pensé à son anniversaire, mais je sais très bien ce qu'elle voulait! _souriant à son ami; à sa fille avant de regarder la femme qui venait d'embrasser._

_Lorsque Eve comprit ce que son père venait de dire, qu'il lui offrait la famille qu'elle avait toujours voulu, elle se leva délaissant le cadeau de Wilson et se jeta dans les bras de ses parents._

Cuddy: rien ne va changer n'est-ce pas? _interrogeant House_

House: je compte absolument pas changer, sous prétexte que Paty et Selma son désormais à moi! _il l'embrassa avant même qu'elle puisse répondre._

_Eve savait que ce ne serait pas rose tous les jours, mais elle avait enfin une famille._

_Comme House l'avait promis, rien ne changea au Princeton Plainsboro, House restait House, le même « sale caractère », qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, du moins au travail._

**FIN.**

**Merci à tous ceux qui on prit le temps de me lire.**

**Merci aussi à CGCath et Croux49, pour vos encouragements et commentaire.**

**(je me mets en quête d'inspiration pour une nouvelle histoire, mais la avec la fac et les partiels ça risque d'attendre un peu).**


End file.
